


Throne

by Graylines



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: But also snarky, But devoted to her, F/M, Kinda an ass at first, Maka is a wolf, Maka is coming of age, Soul is a vampire, Soul is shy, Their countries are negotiating a peace treaty ie, Vampire AU, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graylines/pseuds/Graylines
Summary: Maka is the heir to her throne. Soul is the young prince of the neighboring kingdom. The difference in their species should have divided them as it did their people, but when Maka starts accompanying her farther on diplomatic excursions it becomes the thing that brings them together. Amidst a fragile treaty and the chaos of her coming of age the two develope a bond stronger than that to their kingdoms.Vampire/werewolf au





	1. The beginning of a long beautiful friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This was a labor of love, took me 4 years but I'm just about ready to end it.

Shapeshifters, wolfmen, the daylight guardians of the vampiric royals. They guarded the blood drinkers for centuries. However, when the Rothschild family took the throne by means of assassination, they proved the wolves not only unworthy as guards but also spread their biased ideas of the wolven race.

Wolves were demoted to slaves and mistreated. Soon there was an uprising and the Rothschild lord was slaughtered in the night, allowing the Evans family to take control.

The wolves ran west into the dense forest, away from their bonds of slavery. The Rothschild ideals were not forgotten however and battles still sprung up between wolven and vampiric traders, sparking small skirmishes along the coast and ports. This race war hindered the trade to both territories and caused unnecessary deaths. 

After queen Kami was killed in a scuffle the ruling families knew they must come to an agreement or war would be imminent. They decided revisions needed to be made to the treaties. Unwilling to allow wolves into their territory the Evans family traveled to their stronghold and began negotiations.

The night of Maka’s 13th birthday

Soul moved slowly across the hallway, feet scuffing audibly against the cold stone floor, breath held. Sure that if he was found wandering alone here he would be in massive trouble. Enough even to get him killed. He knew that vampire and dog alike could sniff him out. But if he had to sit straight and emotionless by his father’s side for another moment he just might do the deed himself.

There was a rustling somewhere to his left around the corner. Panicked, he sprinted down the hall and slipped into the first room he came to. It was small and dark inside but he could still make out his surroundings with the reflection of torchlight from under the door. Though it was sparse the room surprised him, only a desk to one side and tall bookcases lining the four walls. Why would the dogs keep a library? It was smaller than any he’d seen before but stocked well nonetheless.

He recognized the scent of queen Kami from the shrine they had of her, and there was another scent though both were faded almost as if no one had come to this room in several months.

A book had been half-read and left open on a small desk. A slight film of dust collected over the paper. He sat in the chair across from it and lifted the cover watching the motes float away. It appeared to be in Latin and titled "Historiarum de lamia" or the history of blood drinkers. Whoever had been reading this book had been educating themselves about his people.

Probably one of the negotiating officials. Honestly the fact that the dogs had the gall to ask for more than the land they had already received was laughable. They are the ones who rebelled in the first place. Slaughtered their royals and ran like cowards with their tails between their legs. A species unfit for even servitude, completely useless.

The whole situation made him sick. This castle made him sick. He was tired of the Stink of wolves and his parent's constant chiding. He wanted to go back home where he could be forgotten in his room. No responsibilities. No need to posture. No need to be under his father’s eye. 

The soft padding of feet brought him back to reality before he could dwell too long on his misfortune. The steps stalled outside the door, becoming softer as the person realized they were not alone. A moment of tension settled between him and the door. Waiting for whomever to barge through. 

That was until the door cracked open and a slim line of hair fell into view, slipping elegantly off a bony pointed shoulder. Slowly pale skin inched along with it until finally a wide green eye peeked around the wood to get a look at him. The girl in the doorway was much too small to harm him.

He relaxed a bit. The presence of a wolf was unpleasant but surely a pup couldn’t be dangerous. The girl though didn't seem aware of how utterly non intimidating she was. She stepped into the room an air of trepidation about her. She threw her shoulders back, spine ramrod straight, the kind of posture his mother would be pleased with. Like a kitten arching to appear bigger.

"what is your name vampire?" she asked, voice uncertain like she wasn’t aware what volume she was allowed to use.

He rolled his eyes at the small creatures display of dominance.

"Relax runt, I'm an Evans."

She growled at the insult but forcefully relaxed the tension in her shoulders. She knew she couldn't attack without ending the negotiations. His father might not care much for him but homicide was still frowned upon.

"I am not a runt.” she hissed at the insult. “ I’m the Albarn heir." She threw her nose up at him trying to seem primm despite the odd circumstance. He noticed now the short white chemise she wore and the tear tracks across her cheeks. She must have come from her bed, perhaps awakened by a nightmare, and wandered the halls until she came across his scent.

He nearly snorted, this scrawny little thing was supposed to be their princess? He'd be surprised if she could even bare children with her thin little hips. She must be quite a disappointment in the wake of her mother’s death. To be left with such a sad heir and little opportunity to make another less her father remarries. And to his knowledge that simply isn't done here.

"Alright princess" he sneered the word. "I seem to be a bit lost, would you mind showing me back to the group?"

She narrowed her eyes at his tone but nodded curtly.

"There’s no need to call me princess. We don’t use that term here.”

"Oh I'm sorry princess, do you have a problem with your own title?" Not the best jab but something a defensive preteen boy could pull quickly.

She growled, smart enough not to respond this time.

He had a fleeting thought that if nothing else the child was entertaining. He might as well have a little fun while being marched back to his father.


	2. Time will tell

The treaties were taking longer than expected. It had been a year since the initial meeting in the wolven stronghold. Meetings continued whenever convenient but usually within at least every two weeks. Just long enough to take care of buissness without the scrutinizing eye of guests to interfere.

Soul and the others were present for many discussions, though maka was the most hands on, much to spirit's approval. He was happy to get her away from the training grounds she had taken up residence on since her mother died, and proud to flaunt his heir's intelligence.

The negotiations were long and stressful, usually fallowed by a ball of some sort as a feast was out of the question with the difference in diet.

Said differences led to conflict within the country as wolven hunting wasnt the most civil thing. So when the vampires hosted meetings the wolves were restricted to sanctioned areas of hunting ground.

Tensions between the country's rose and fell like the tide and there were no signs of it settling anytime soon.

()()

A hand reached out of the darkness and pulled her in. She remembers it clearly. Her corset had been too tight and the room much too crouded. Men kept poping up one after another asking her to dance. It would have been flattering if she didn't know it was all for bragging rights.

She was just about to pop the latest gentleman in the face when she was pulled back unexpectedly. The shadows sucking her in until her back hit the wall of the deep alcove. She was confused until red eyes met hers. It was him. That annoying Evans boy. What right did he have to touch her?

That's what she thought at the time. But now that she's huddled into the shadows of the same ballroom, on a night similar to that one, she finds the Burgundy staring at her from across the small space comfortable.

Soul was never one for words, or social interaction, but he could read body language very well and always seemed to be on the edge of the shadows waiting till she'd had enough of the pushy blabbering that seemed to be the only way the blood drinkers knew how to speak.

He'd grab her by the arm the second her current conversationalist turned their head, and pull her to sweet safety.

He looked more worn than usual tonight, though that wasn't surprising since he'd been forced to personally present treatise details this morning and public speaking had always been exhausting for him. Maka offered her silent support by standing directly across from him. It gave him someone to focus on that wouldn't stress him more.

She even asked her father if she could be allowed to debate in his place for the day. To which of course spirit had no problem. He was just glad maka had taken an interest more in politics than battle training.

Soul currently leaned far into the corner trying to put distance between himself and humanity. She felt truly lucky to be allowed in his space especially when he was like this. Its really funny how much they had changed. The first time they were in this position she had wanted to rip his head off. Nearly had too, he had the scars to prove it.

But as long as the discussions continued they would see each other often. And his calm silence was pleasant as long as she didn't say something to set off his sarcasm. Though the smirk in his eyes was sometimes worth an insult or two.

After the ball maka found herself being helped out if her corset. The servent turning her nose up at the scent of wolf. Really she had come here often enough to learn their faces and could very well turn her in for disrespect. But such an act would do no good. The blood drinkers would always be snooty and hostile towards her.

Flaunting her power in petty ways would only raise the tentions, and wasn't in any way worth it.

When the servant left maka slipped into her loose robes. She'd be meeting her father and Liz in the courtyard soon. Their hunting land was restricted to a slim area of woods behind the castle. The prey had long since thined into small mammals, but they would have to make do for now. The terrain at least was worth a spin. She loved the dense forest that unexpectedly gave way to steep cliffs and rocky ridges, perfect for stretching her legs.

She slipped through her door wading down the hall with her clothes swishing like a monks robes. Every square of moonlight painted a warm feeling across her skin as her body readied to change. The pale light washing her skin white and causing her many scars to shine like thin silver chains.

Her ears refused to remain human, and elongated, stretching into her long blond locks. Her hearing Increased exponentially, untill the breath of every being in the town was floating through her senses. souls steady breathing sounded from his room above the courtyard. She could hear it speed up as she stepped into the open.

Her father and Liz had already gathered around the fountain waiting patiently for her arrival. She glanced up into soul's window, but his breathing showed to signs of a reaction. He was most likely asleep. Just as the rest of the castle was, aside from a single vampiric watcher, who waited from a wide doorway. He was to observe their transformation and record their hunting times.

The three wolves circled together and shed their robes. The moonlight rolling over their trembling body's as the change began. She could feel nothing but a pleasant warmth like that left in ones muscles after running. Her body stretched out taller, her teeth becoming more pronounced and her muscles swelling in thick cords around her.

Her face took on more of a wolfish shape though the muzzle wasn't as pronounced as her male counterparts. A slight scruff of dull gold brushed across her body, covering what was once naked flesh. She looked to see her companions already turned and pacing towards the woods. She crouched low in her halph form, as that was all that's allowed by the vampire council, and rocketed into the woods leaving an agitated watcher behind.

But at this point she couldn't bring herself to care. Her animal side was leaking into her thoughts and it always seemed to be a little more rebellious. But really who wouldn't be with this much power thrumming through their limbs.

Her instincts had little control over her at this point in life, as long as she was partially in her human form. When she becomes of mating age her instincts will sharpen but her logic tells her not to worry. she has never slipped and hopefully never will.

The Burgundy peering through his window was feeling very different emotions at the moment, where she was free he was trapped. Where she faced a future of slight lapses in control, he knew his where going to he much more controlled under his fathers thumb.

It was time for Wes to marry and in a couple years it would be the same for him. But soul wanted despretly to avoid such a fate. He didn't want responsibility or reputations. He wanted to live freely. He wanted to allow his primal side to take control. His instincts were thrilling in the darkest most delicious way.

But such actions as giving into ones nature were not befitting of an Evans. He had a image to uphold. A family name to honor. His teeth ached at the things he saw floating around his head. A little voice whispering how wonderful it would be to hunt, to chase, to slaughter.

Evans feasted from crystal goblets and toasted their wealth, but true vampires fed. The tasted warmth in fresh blood. Real vampires were hunters and how he wanted to hunt.

He watched as maka bared her flesh to the moon, allowed her instincts to take over. He listened as her feet pounded into the ground, like war drums, alerting her prey to their own end. How he envied such freedoms. He wanted so bad to fallow her into the night and never return to this beastly place.

He was a true savage, according to his father, and everyone said the same for the wolves. He knew they shared a certain brand of animosity thrown at them from the vampires but some could say the same for them, stooping so low as to rely on an animal species as sick and impure as the humans

Vampire royalty in england fed from wild game, and the Americans fed from slaves raised to be food like cattle. It was all just a power play, to be the best you must be different from the rest. Well soul was definitely different and he was damn tired of denying his thirst. That and other urges that were getting harder to ignore when he was pushed to interact with the shapeshifters.

urges he didn't even know existed for him made themselves known. And he wasn't quite sure if he was ready to deal with them, or if he could afford to repress and ignore such growing needs.

Only time would tell. And it was time he dreaded most.


	3. Oh hello Wesley

"Maka" wes called down the hall to her. She cringed in response but didn't outwardly show any signs of hearing him. The ballroom was just a few feet away and if she simply made it inside she knew he couldn't touch her. Unfortunately her fingers had barley brushed the handle of the door when he caught her by the elbow. "Maka, don't you look lovely tonight." He cooed at her. She had to fight a grimace off her face before turning to look at him.

Wes was persuing her much more adamantly than her other suiters. He would often go out of his way, like she suspected he had just now, to get her alone. Evidently no one had ever told this boy no. Well she had to be the first.

"Oh hello Wesley, I didn't think I would see you tonight after your absence during the meeting." He ignored her comment and instead ran his hand down her arm and clutched her hand. She had to fight the urge to punch him when he brought it up to his mouth and ran his lips across her exposed knuckles. "Yes, I missed the meeting today but I heard you were spectacular. Then again who can't show up little brother."

"Really? I thought soul did very well himself today, especially without the help of his father." He knew the last part was a jab at him for the time he had choked up wile debating against her and his father had stepped in. It had been quite humiliating and the memory of his father scolding him did not help his frustration. This girl was quite a challenge and he was determined to get her. "Yes well, we left soul in charge to take care of some more important buissness. I'm glad to know he could at least handle that."

Taking a jab at his younger brother when he wasnt even here to defend himself was cruel and cowardly. Not that soul would. He found it better to sit back and let people barate him as they will. That option was better than the stress of engaging in actual conversation.

"Oh, I have heard of your buissness, trying to decide on a bride." She caught his grimace "don't worry Wesley, I'm sure there are plenty of committed womem who would love to marry into royalty. " she made sure to emphasis committed as she knew that was the opposite of what he wanted. Wes Evans was a playboy, he has had every woman he ever wanted and marriage, if he was unlucky enough to wed a woman against concubines, would be the end of his whoreing around.

Oh what would poor wes do without a fresh pair of legs to crawl between.

Evidently he did not appreciate her picking at his sore spots and responded with a sudden jerk forward pulling her tight against his chest. "I am disappointed with the selection as you may have gathered. None of them looked as if they still possessed their purity. And I just love taking a woman's purity." His intent was plain as day. He would bed her whether by choice or force, and he would not he giving up as she had hoped.

Maka was about to shove herself away from the disgusting man when a throat cleared behind her. She quickly found herself pulled out of wes's grip and tucked safely behind a different pair of broad shoulders. If she couldn't distinctly smell who it was that now held her she wouldn't believe it. She had never seen soul stand so straight or with so much confidence. His stance was protective and menacing as he regarded his elder brother.

He could have very well said something suave and wisked her away, that's what wes would have done trying to show off. But soul wasn't in anyway wes. He glared sharply at his brother, daring him to try and touch her again. His eyes nearly bulging with rage. He started stepping backwards the hand he had used to pull her away still grasped tightly in his.

He didn't turn his back to his brother till they were long out of sight. Maka briefly felt panic rear up in her once more as they past the ballroom. She had never seen this side of soul before, and now he was leading her away from the safety of the public eye. He could very well try to do to her what wes would have if he hadn't shown up.

She silenced that silly train of thought quickly though. Soul would never do such a thing. She fallowed after him unquestioningly instead and squeezed his hand back. Soul finally led her to an unfamiliar doorway and practicaly caught her dress in the door in his haste to rush her inside, before abruptly squatting down and putting his head between his knees. She crouched beside him rubbing his arm as soothingly as possible. She knew that would have to have been draining for him. She tried to offer support in a way that wouldn't tax his patience further. What she couldn't have predicted was the war that was actually raging in his head.

His instincts had flared up at the sight of those two standing together in the hallway. He felt possessive of her, but a side of him knew that all girls belonged to wes. His brother had simply beat him again. He almost turned away when wes abruptly pulled her against him stress in both their posture but absolute fear in hers. He felt both overjoyed that she didn't want his brother and overcome with rage at what he realized wes was doing.

It had been incredibly difficult to walk away without killing him but he knew he must rain in his instincts before he acted on one or more of them. Right now he was physicaly trying to push the floodgates closed but maka was so distracting in her presence. As much as her gentle touches grounded him the pulsing of her blood through thin skin along her wrist stimulated his urges. He wanted to jump her. To feel her blood pound against him everywhere their skin could touch. He wanted to know what she tasted like. Her skin, her sweat, her blood, her center. He wanted all of it But more than that he wanted her screaming in a much different way than any being had screamed before in his graphic fantasys

He wanted her in ways he had never wanted anyone. He didn't even think he was capable of these kinds of thoughts. The sight of her bare body exposed to the moon light on more than one occasion had left him tight and restless. And bent over him now her subtle curves wrapped up in tight red material and her pulse licking against him wherever they touched was excruciating. Just the effort of keeping himself still had his muscles shaking. But the alternative as alluring as it was was no better than wes had in mind for her.

Maka was pure. She was strong and responsible, overly motivated and completely off limits.

He heard her gasp and his head snapped up in response. Both savoring the noise and checking for threats. What he found was not a threat but her eyes practically glowing at the sight of books. He had seen her many times with books, taking in knowledge on just about every subject under the sun. He had been meaning to take her here to look at some books though now he felt he might be spending much more time here than he wanted to.

Soul found himself distracted by her in a different perhaps more appropriate way as she scanned the titles of a few books left on a table near her. His instincts were receeding back into the dark pits of his mind and allowing his fangs to shrink back into his gums. She turned to his suddenly very nervous.

"Soul do you- I mean would you mind terribly if I read...um everything?"

He found himself loudly chuckling at her. But responded before her offended pout could turn into defensive words.

"Of course princess, help yourself" for once she was to overjoyed to snap at him or grit her teeth at the nickname. Opting instead for rushing to the nearest shelf and running her fingers alone the spines.


	4. Don't even think about it

Humming. It was appallingly off key and a bit muddled. That was the first thing he was aware of.

As predicted soul had been spending slot of time in the library. Maka had some obsession with reading that went beyond what he had earlier noticed. It was rare now to find her without her nose tucked between pages unless she was in a meeting. It did however give them a place to escape to that was a bit bigger than the shadowy alcoves of the ballroom.

Soul found himself in this room so often in fact it had become much like a bedroom to him. Because Maka didn't have to worry about the sun like he did she had no problem with staying in the room well into the hours of morning and souls actual bedroom was across a courtyard from here making it impossible for him to venture there after sun up.

Really he found his dreams were much more vivid with Maka's scent heavy around him anyhow.

That is what brings him back to the humming. It had woken him up. He could feel that it wasn't quite sundown yet. Maka had fallen asleep on the lounge across the room a bit after three in the morning and soul couldn't very well let her sleep here alone without any protection.

Okay so maybe she had a guard. Spirit had insisted after he noticed how much time the two were spending together far outside the reaches of his watchful gaze.

But Liz had fallen asleep Before midnight, as she was still wasn't used to the vampires sleeping habits. He was really very irritated with that one. Liz had decided every few days that she missed the sunlight and would send soul back to his room before the sun rose so she could open the curtains.

The turn of a page and some shuffling told him that Maka was very close leaning against the lounge he was napping on. Finally Maka yawned widely and set her book to the side. He felt heat seep through his pant leg as she leaned her head against him and he waited for her breath to even out.

He cracked an eye open, and felt a warm sense of contentment swell in his chest. He would have liked to simply sit and watch her sleep for the rest of the day and would have to if Liz hadn't cleared her throat from across the room.

His eyes flashed to hers and they exchanged glares.

Finally Liz broke the heavy silence with a tense hiss. "Dont even think about it"

Soul almost answered her with a snarky remark somewhere along the lines of 'its way to late for that' but decided that it would be better to just deny it. "Whos thinking about what?" Liz just rolled her eyes. "Im not blind Evans. I see the way you watch her. But you can't have her. She's our heir. She will be the next queen. She is almost of age now. When her birthday does come she will choose a mate. A mate of our species."

Soul growled. "I never said I wanted to bed her. I never said I wanted to do anything with her. You're over reacting." But even as he denied it he studied her face with her cheeck pressed into his shin and found jealousy inching through his vains.

"You deny many things about yourself. I wander often if anyone knows who you really are. She seems to think she does. But I can tell your not all you appear to be. There is rage under your surface. You want to devour her and our Maka deserves better. With those eyes of yours im surprised she hasn't figured you out yet. Your a soul eater, The worst kind of blood drinker that thrives on the death of others. I know how the blood doesn't satisfy you. If it did your eyes would glow crimson like the others when you dined. But you are stuck in a perpetual state of Burgundy. You are a hunter but I'll tell you now, maka is no prey. She will rip your guts out before you make off with a single thread of her hair. I just hope she realises you arent as saveable as she believes before you turn to strike. Theres no reason for her to get attached."

Soul took in her little speach with a boiling discomfort. She was right Maka deserved better but at the same time a voice deep in his head praised him. He is a hunter as she said. And its his purpose to claim a mate. This woman is the best match. He has the right to mate with this woman.

God when had his thoughts taken a turn in this direction. He had never even been so interested in trivial things beyond his own thirst. Yet suddenly he thirsts for her in brand new and all to familiar ways.

His eyes flashed from maka's sleeping face back to liz. He unleashed all the power of his Inner demons into his stare. His fangs inched thier way out of his gums. She almost began to shake under his gaze. "You are to low in class to be deciding your princesses future. As she leads you will fallow and with the luck of the gods so will i. Her scent though it tempts me does not stimulate my instinct to kill. It holds its strength as do her own muscles and claws. If she wishes to shred me I have no intention of stoping her. Though I do remind you I am at least as strong as she and my claws have no qualms about riding the world of an obstacle."

He released her from his gaze bringing his fingers down to glide smoothly along the skin of maka's arm. His nails just barely tickling her. She gave a soft hum and nuzzled into him only emphasizing his point on her own choices.


	5. Some views more pleasant than others

It hit him like a punch in the face. Her scent was heady and intoxicating. It seemed to drip with lust, begging to be satisfied.

He couldn't help himself he had to grab her to press his nose to her neck an inhale as much of it and possible. He was high on her scent. floating in a subconscious river flowing at the same destination. Claiming her is always how this would end.

But the second his fangs finally pieced her ivory flesh the intensity would snap and thrust him back to consciousness.

He would wake panting in the dark. His hair wild from tossing and turning. It was worse when he slept in the library with her. Waking to her breath whispering to him across the room. Her scent light and playful. Just enough to make his mouth water and his fangs refuse to shrink back into the depths of his gums.

It was worse when liz's watchful glare stared back at him, reflecting the candle light at her side. She had spoken to spirit about more guard for maka. Though she left out the conversation her and soul had, she hinted at the fact that maka would be going into her first heat soon and a male of any species with a keen sense of smell is likely to respond to her pheromones.

Spirit was more than happy to saddle his daughter with more guards including liz's younger sister and kilik, who already had a mate.

She had been shuffled away from him more often then not and he missed her.

That thought gave him pause. He had never missed anyone before. Never missed anything before. Even when he was forced into playing the perfect son. Forced to sit before guests as an Evans, he hadn't missed the darkness of his room. Hadn't missed the solitude. He just rather be there the where he currently was. He held no attachment for his surroundings.

But he was attached to her. He lusted after blood, and murder. After the people whose scent caused a stirring in him hard to repress. But he was never attached to them.

He heard the telltale shuffle of robes across the stone ground and rushed to the window. The night was clear as day In the light of the full moon. Maka floated into the courtyard with her entourage fallowing closely behind.

Their robes billowing out giving them the distinct look of a death council. Spirit was already waiting patiently by the fountain, his own robe open loosely giving soul a less than pleasant view of his nude body.

The wolves had always been comfortable with nudity, a notion not shared with the vampires. Though soul had found that the repulsive views were evened out by the pleasant ones. Maka for one who was now shedding her robe with the others.

The six of the wolves placed their robes on the edge of the fountain and spreading out to shift.

Spirit's guard caught soul's eye. You could see scars on every wolf. They were trained to fight from birth and they hunted wild animals, but this wolf was different. His scars were of so many number it chilled soul. They crossed over his face and body like his skin was made of them. Soul knew this one had a name, something off putting, though he couldn't remember it now. But the way the man hovered around everyone towering over maka's small form with a dangerous glint in his eye made soul uneasy.

As usual spirit shifted first rolling his shoulders back and letting his hair roll down his back and across his body like water. He stood taller than the others in their half forms.

Maka trotted to her fathers flank, the scarred wolf taking his other side and everyone else falling into formation behind them.

They were a pack as odd as it was with them all on their Hind legs. They hunted as one moving like a well oiled machine. With but a glance anyone one would say they were born for the kill.

Maka was in a heated debate against his father, holding her own despite his obvious age advantage and intimidation tactics. She was arguing for a possible trade route cut clear through the edge of vampire territory in order to reach the sea ports. His father was vehemently arguing that the traders who already lived in that area would only cause a further conflict with the wolves who traveled that path.

Maka made a bold move countering his intimidation by asking of he couldn't even keep control of a few subjects to prevent war. His father didn't hide his Insulted hiss but instead bared his fangs at the child. Spirit tried to step in then but maka didn't so much as flinch against his fathers gaze, holding her ground despite the threat.

She didn't lower herself to his level by growling back, but she didn't back away and relinquish control like anyone else would have. Instead she held his glare with one of her own. Her green eyes burning like a driftwood fire against the pale white of her face.

Soul couldn't help but chuckle a bit, causing his brother to shoot him a warning glance. Not a single vampire found this amusing. They all saw the threat in her. The future queen would rule with a sharp tongue, a brilliant mind, and an iron fist when it came to politics. Soul on the other hand was proud no one, not even her father stood with such pride under his fathers glare. He was without a doubt one of five equally matched vampires that were currently the strongest beings on earth.

No one stood under his gaze without feeling the pure power he held rolling off of him in waves. Not even soul could stomach standing too close behind him.

Spirit did effectively call the meeting to an end when victor Evans king of the vampire's eyes zeroed in on the vain running up maka's neck. Try as he might to hide it even his father Mr. Control him self had instincts and the one to remove a threat was rising to the surface against a simple child. He knew his father wanted nothing more than to rip her throat out. Maybe that's why he despised soul so much, because he chose to let his Instincts simmer just under the surface, something he would never be able to do.

As the room was emptied soul rushed to congratulate maka, but found her path already leading to the confines of the library her guards no where in sight. Soul he fallowed at a comfortable distance just close enough for her to smell him.

She turned into the library and spun around to face him, her breathing suddenly heavy.

"That was terrifying, how do you live with that man?"

Soul couldn't help but let a grin slip.

"I spend a lot of time in my room"

Maka began to pace.

"How anyone could hold such a facade of elegance with pure rate boiling so close to the surface is beyond me. I nearly bolted for the door when he hissed at me" she shivered remembering his piercing gaze.

"No one in the room could tell, not even me. Honestly you looked pretty badass out there."

"You think? I was so nervous."

"Trust me princess, you didn't give yourself away. It was pretty impressive."

Soul pulled her hands from where they were rubbing each other anxiously, and tugged her into a hug. He hadn't been able to be this close to her since spirit had added extra guard to her entourage . He missed the way her warmth bled through his clothes.

Maka's hands had grabbed onto his shirt front in anxiety. They relaxed now and wound around his waist. Physical reassurance was not something she was used to. Her mother had been all kind words and her father was full of empty promises. But soul just didn't seem to get words. Couldn't get them from his head to his mouth. So he showed his affections heavily through small gesture and body language. It was foreign to her in a thrilling way. It was new and unique and completely soul.

She sighed into his touch but pulled away quickly when the door creaked.

Kilik stuck his head through his eyes estimating the distance between the two with mild disapproval evident in his features. He swung the door wide revealing spirit's guard.

The man slipped into the room with a sort of predatory grace that set soul on edge, his fangs pricking his tongue slightly in their eagerness.

Maka stepped forward, her demeanor business like.

"Are you all right?" He asked

Maka nodded quickly

"Yes a bit shaken but fine."

"Your father sent me here to escort you to your room. He wants you dressed for the trip home."

"But I thought we weren't leaving for another three days." She stated a bit flustered.

"With tonights incident he is eager to give our host some time to cool off. We will depart in an hour and began preparation for your birthday as soon as we arrive."

Maka seemed unfazed by the mans mechanical personality, acting as if the towering man's emotionless state was as natural as the cycle of the moon.

"I understand stein, thank you." She turned back to soul then, snapping his attention to her.

" you wouldn't mind if I took something to read on the road would you?"

Soul shook his head

" you are welcome to anything in this room, before you came it hadn't been touched for nearly a century."

She slipped his a grateful smile before floating past and pulling a bright red book from the shelf she had left off on. The design was simple red stained leather with the words death scythe stamped onto the front.

She hugged it to her chest with one arm the other reaching out to squeeze souls hand in departure before she slipped out the library doors and out of his life for the next several weeks.


	6. Miles apart in the same moment

Her face hit the dirt hard. Little pebbles tore through the flesh of her cheek and rubbed her skin raw.

She was back on her feet in seconds blocking a hit aimed at her shoulder. She swung back but only ended up nocked to the ground again, her opponent crouched over her.

Maka dug her hands into his shoulders and pushed with all her might, but he had her flipped over before she could blink. His hot breath sliding down her neck as a sign that she had lost this battle for her own freedom.

Ox let off her then, and dusted his knees with his hands.

"If you don't learn how to use the size difference to your advantage, the first male through the gate is going to claim you" he warned.

Maka only groaned and got to her feet. She had to pound as much training as possible into the next three months. If she didn't get half decent at fighting she would be claimed by a low standard wolf who had no right being king and she would fail her people.

The most important moment in her life is a mere three months away and she was no where near ready.

As maka was taking her stance ready to get ground into the dirt by her combat Instructor again, soul was a hundred miles to the north standing uncomfortably under his mothers calculating gaze.

She was having a tailored suite made for him. Wes' wedding was only a couple months away and she wanted every detail to be perfect.

Soul thought she was out of her mind planing a wedding they hadn't even picked a bride out for yet.

Its not like soul didn't know that every girl in the country, hell in the world wouldn't even blink before excepting a proposal from his brother, but he thought a bride should have some hand in the planning of her wedding. It was only right.

But he didn't have much time to pity the poor girl mother chooses for wes. He was a little busy trying to fend of the urge to tackle his tailor and drain him dry. Who ever decided to employ a human in a castle full of vampires was a dumb ass.

His throat itched so bad he couldn't stop coughing in attempt to relieve some of the pressure. He winced as a pin pricked against his skin but tried to stay still. There was no need to anger his mother with his fidgeting.

When the tailor had finished soul shed the offending clothing as quickly as possible. It had been nearly a month since maka had last visited. He almost can't remember a time when she wasn't with him. Since the day they met they were never separated for more than a couple weeks at a time. It had been three years now and though soul had lived for nearly a hundred the only ones that he could remember with any clarity or fondness were those three.

It was like she had bled color into his world. As intense as he though his life had always been it was nothing to the feelings maka brought into him. She touched him and suddenly he could feel. She spoke to him and suddenly he could hear. She looked at him and suddenly the beauty of the world spread out before him. And no matter how it paled in comparison to her he still appreciated the world around him a hundred times more.

Now that she was gone the color was being bleached back out of his world. He only saw in black and white without her.

Some how she had made him feel again, had reversed all of the careful mental training he had gone through to repress his emotions and all the love that came with her had an equal balance of pain and loneliness when she left.

He hurried to the meeting room, to stand beside his father. But found himself tasting the air around him, trying his hardest to get a whiff of maka's scent off of her father. But the many only smelled of cheep woman.

The man disgusted him. Fooling around with women the second his daughter took her eyes off of him. And while she is in training to fight countless wolves no less. He was worse than his brother, if That's possible. Only spirit is a king concubines are not to be scoffed at or kept secret. No one could openly criticize him for this right, especially after the death of his wife.

But the woman upset maka and so they angered soul.

Meanwhile maka howled to the sky her ashy fur glistening where it wasn't matted with dirt. A victory clear in her expressive eyes. She could find a promising mate. She could fight for the king her people deserved. But doubt clouded her eyes, for when ever they closed all she could see was soul perched on the throne of her kingdom, with his finger woven between hers and a powerful but measured glare in his Burgundy gaze. The perfect picture of a king.


	7. Bared to the world

There was something about the moon tonight that just wouldn't let her sleep. Despite its waining phase it shone brighter than usual casting a silver glow to the drab stone that made up the courtyard walls.

She shifted from foot to foot scanning her surroundings. She felt anxious in a way. Like something was about to happen. She tried to brush the fealing away saying it was just jitters from her impending coming of age.

She was nervous about standing in a ring barring her flesh to the scrutiny of her citizens and fight male after male until one effectively pinned her and bit the back of her neck. By doing so he would assert dominance over the queen and take his place on the throne beside her.

She had always dreaded being bonded to someone that way. But as queen it was her duty. No matter how much her mind shied away from the memories of her mother staying up till late waiting for their would-be king to drag himself back into her bed chamber reeking of other women.

Her father had indeed done a number on the female population around the castle, bedding woman after woman and becoming their life mate. For some reason he was the only wolf in three centuries to not mate for life. Though he sought his life mate like a wolf in hunt, he never found a woman that made the scent of any other repulsive to him.

He never became the husband that her mother deserved. Kami albarn died with a broken heart and an empty bed.

She was terrified that the universe held a similar fate for her. And the cruel slideshow of souls face running through her head only furthered her suspicions.

She was starting to believe her family was cursed to mate men who would never bond to them.

After all vampires don't mate for life like wolves.

Soul paced anxiously across his room. Spirit had been invited to wes' wedding and oh so conveniently placed across from him.

The man was loud and fancied to many women. His bubble of piece would no doubt be disrupted tonight.

Soul crouched down and pulled a box from beneath his bed a single black ribbon shined inside and the scent of maka calmed his nerves.

He had found it forgotten in a book after she left and had spent many nights such as this simply staring at it. Hoping that some of her courage might rub off on him.

His father chose that moment to invade his room, bursting through the door ready to take him down to the ceremony when he saw what his son was holding.

Than scowled deeply as he crossed the room and pulled soul up by the arm. Soul hissed in discomfort before his father stepped away.

"Soul, I will say this once and only once, the dogs as pesky as they may be are an important part of the future of our country. I need them to be cooperative for the moment. This unhealthy and quite frankly disgusting obsession you've developed for the bitch will stop this moment.

I will not have you threatening my plans or causing a scandal when the maids catch word of you bedding a mutt. Is that clear? " His tone was harsh and demanding.

"Thats nothing like you said to wes when he was clearly trying to bed her" soul hissed.

His father slapped him then, only hard enough to shock the boy.

"You will do as you are told. Do not make yourself any more of a disgrace." He spat at his son.

The two stared at each other but soul took a step back first shrinking before the fury in his fathers eyes. The man smirked and turned towards the door, making it clear soul was to fallow.

The stress of the past month were starting to overwhelm soul. He wondered how long he would last without Maka. Though that mostly depended on how his mother would react to the wrinkles in his suit from where he had crouched to retrieve the box.

He placed it back carefully under the bed and hurried to catch up to his father, but a part of him wanted nothing more than to bolt through the courtyard and fallow the northern trail to the wolves palace.


	8. The seers gift

Spirit had never been so anxious as he was in the past weeks.

The man while seeming very business like in any situation that didn't involve his dear daughter, had also lived in a bubble of peace. One that even the impending threat of war hadn't burst quite yet.

But as the moon passed over the sky again and again he seemed to stiffen, growing more agitated as his daughters birthday neared the horizon.

He kept a messenger, some man named sid, running back and forth between the country's with his mate naigus in tow. Always arriving just before diner to bring him news of his daughter.

On the night of Wes' wedding sid had shown up late, he was told not to interrupt the ceremony and stood in the back while the Evans heir and his bride, a short pink haired girl that seemed to have been raised to stand tall and keep her mouth shut, read through their lines as the preacher spoke them.

As the final words were spoken and the bride and groom took their walk as husband and wife, sid wove his way through the crowd and to his king, whispering urgently in spirit's ear.

A look of shear panic lit up his clear blue eyes and brought a heavy air of panic around the man.

Both men broke through the crowd and down the halls to the court yard. Victor Evans took note of his guests sudden departure and decided to fallow him, gesturing for both of his sons to fallow.

The entire room lit up in whispers as the vampires gossiped. The poor bride left to return to her mothers side twiddling her thumbs and asking just how she was supposed to deal with marriage.

The Evans men caught up with spirit just on the edge of the woods he had already shed his jacket and was working on his shirt when victor demanded to know what the man was doing.

"I am sorry to leave so suddenly but it seems my Maka has gone into heat this night, i must return and make preparations for her claiming." The man said this all through clenched teeth. As much as he hated the idea of any male putting his hands on his daughter he had come to terms with it. This was her birth right as his heir and depriving her of it would only harm his people.

Victor studied the man as he undressed, trying to decide his next move. Finally he cleared his throat, bringing the wolves attention back to him.

"Well than I believe you will be seeing us there, its only proper for me to meet the future king of your country, in sure we will have a lot of business through the years."

Spirit only spared him a nod before shifting into his wolf form and bolting into the woods.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Maka fisted her sheets in terror. It was like she was struck by lightning, her soul stretched out for miles the warm light of every living thing glowing brightly before her eyes.

She thought she had gone blind when the whole world had suddenly blackened out.

Now she understood exactly what was happening.

Her soul perception, the royal gift, had awakened. It allowed her to she the soul of every living creature and even go as far as feeling their emotions and understanding their personality. The only problem is she didn't know how to turn it off.

Traditionally her mother was supposed to walk her through it. But kami had passed before maka hit this milestone and she found herself alone in a world of stars

She could hear Liz beside her, could feel her rubbing her arm in attempt to soothe her, but whenever she turned her head in Liz's direction she could only see a bright pink orb glowing contently.

The idea that she may never be able to see again terrifying her beyond belief, no matter how irrational the fear was.


	9. This is where it begins

Maka ran her hands over the red leather resting in her lap.

She had yet to read the book she barrowed from the vampires library. She was much to busy preparing for her claiming.

It was difficult training and learning all of the rules. The entire male population in the castle was removed when she went in to heat. Insuring that no one would sneak into her room and bed her against her will.

She was uncomfortable without the usual presence of her friends kilik and blackstar. They were her normal guards when she was home, and had become her best friends. Her, blackstar, kilik, ox, and Kim had been litter mates. They grew up playing and learning together. Knowing that maka couldn't see her friends because she reeked of sex had put her in a had mood.

However it would all come to an end tonight, at sunset, when the full moon rises she will step into the courtyard and fight wolf after wolf until her defeat.

The thought that by this time tomorrow she will have lost her purity upsets her even more than the absence of her friends.

Her father seemed to be in a similar state because of this. He had been moping around and snapping at people for three days now.

Liz stretched out naked on the rug beside her. Patty in a similar state of undress was leaning out the window shouting at some bees buzzing into the flowering vines that grew up the wall. Kim and maka were the only ones who had chosen to wear clothes for the day.

For maka it had become a habit built on her time spent in the vampires land. Though the corsets were a torture device she'd rather forego. Her leather skirt and cotton shirt worked just fine.

Liz began to sigh when the sky turned red. The sun was disappearing under the sky line along with all of her hopes. She tried to be ready for this but even with an infinite amount of time tonights events would always be to much for her.

When she reached the bottom floor she was surprised to see victor evens standing beside her father, six guards behind him.

She quickly scanned the room, hope bubbling in her once more, only to turn bitter when she realized neither of the evans sons were here.

She had been naive to hope for soul to save her like he did from wes. She knew he could do nothing to stop this tradition. She would face her life, the life she always knew would go this way, with pride in her privilege to rule.

She had never feared this future until soul had wormed his way into her life. She had never hoped for the impossible the way he made her. But something about this boy just made her feel like she was falling.

She shoved away the thoughts of soul before her brain could come to any dangerous realizations. She couldn't afore to be distracted tonight. Not with her virginity in the line.

She tugged her skirt off of her hips and handed it to liz with her top. Patty crushed her in a hug before they stepped away leaving maka alone in the door way, all of her subjects gazing at her, judging her undeveloped body.

She knew her scent would hit them soon enough. She walked as calmly as possible into the courtyard. Avoiding eye contact she slipped into a crouch letting her body phase in a slow exaggerate way, until she was fully in wolf form her ears pricking at the lusty huffing in the wolves around her.

This is where it begins.


	10. Saved by day break

The first male to step into the open against her was small, his thin frame was covered in a sandy blonde fur that rippled around his ears. He trotted towards her and bowed before lowering into a crouch.

He was young, younger than maka, and wasn't much trouble to take down. She had him pinned in under a minute her teeth marking the back of his neck gently.

He huffed in disappointment but left with his defeat.

The next wolf and the one after fared the same as the first but gradually through the hours, they began to get stronger.

She was very surprised when Kilik stepped forward. He along with ox had trained her in battle, the had grown up with her and as shocked as she was about his interest in her she was twice as wary of his knowledge of her fighting style. Was she really ready to take on her companion and teacher? Was Kilik strong enough to be king? She knew he had potential. Should she just let him win?

No. She knew if he defeated her she would have no objections but she wasn't about to let anyone win. It was her job as the future queen to fight with all of her strength and she wouldn't go easy on anyone because he was a friend. If Kilik is true king material he'll back able to defeat her.

She crouched low after he finished his bow. Both wolves studied each other waiting for one to make a move. Kilik lunged first his teeth aimed for her front leg. She had an old injury from slipping off a cliff and he knew if he could get his teeth in the injured joint she'd be down.

Maka dodged to the side though, foiling his plan. He reared up again and lunged for her opting for a strategy of speed rather than precision. He had her rolling through the dirt for serval successful tackles. But Maka would always keep her back away from him careful not to let him bite her.

She snapped at him, annoyed at him for throwing her around like a rag doll. She phased quickly into her human form allowing him to do the same before she lunged for him.

They were both more venerable in this form but neither could use their teeth as easily and maka was tired of all the bites she had littered across her collarbone and shoulders.

He swept her legs from beneath her and had her pinned. He was very hand oriented in his fighting style choosing to use his fists rather than his feet. She had seen Liz take him down once from this position by catching him around the neck with her ankle. If she could copy the move when he tried turning her over she could escape this hold.

Kilik pulled his weight off her legs to push her shoulders over, maka took the advantage to catch him around the neck and push his head down into the dirt by her feet. She flipped them both from the position. He tried to push up from the ground but she had her mouth at the back of his neck before he had a chance.

She could hear him chuckle. He stood and looked to her, disappointment evident in his eyes but also pride. He smiled at her and bowed again.

"Good job maka"

She waded through the next several battles all in a similar fashion. There were a few close calls but she had yet to be beaten.

It was an hour till sunrise when she started to get seriously winded. She didn't know how many more she could take before she was claimed. Sunrise so close yet so far away was her only salvation. By the first rays of dawn, she will have survived the night. But she couldn't stop now.

She turned to her new opponent and gasped. The man was already in wolf form and he towered over her. His fur a matted grey; one eye white with a jagged red line running through it.

She whimpered quietly. This wolf she was no match for. She sank slowly back to her human form her only chance was to fight with her hands. He followed suit and shrank slightly his muscular appearance suddenly familiar to her. His name was Free, an outlaw banished from the country for his crime of encouraging the fight that took Kami Albarn's life.

The crowd gasped in shock but no one made a move towards him. By law, any wolf who stepped against her had a right to challenge her for the throne, even a known criminal. Her only choice was to fight with everything she had, he could not be their next king

Maka grabbed a staff from the wall, twirling it in her fingers, free made no move to select a weapon. He only stood with a wicked smile across his face. Spirit could be heard held down somewhere behind them by Stein, vowing vengeance for his wife and now his daughter.

Free lunged for her and she dodged. Over and over she flitted just beyond his reach desperate to stay away from him. smacking his meaty hands with her staff whenever they came too close. He was strong but she hoped she could be just fast enough that it wouldn't matter. Free grunted in irritation before he stopped his attacks.

He stood in the center of the courtyard slid one foot back and held his hands at odd precise angles. Chants rang across the space and ice swelled from the ground standing in tall pillars unevenly spaced between them. She couldn't run if she didn't seem him coming.

He stalked her through the ice both slipping as silent as possible hands and sharp claws tearing unexpectedly through every shadow. the clang of wood on the ice giving away her position on a few occasions.

He finally caught her near the eastern edge of the courtyard. he lunged catching Maka around the waist and throwing her to the ground. His huge body dwarfing her slim figure. She struggled out of his hold only to be dragged back by an ankle. He was pulling her across the ground on her stomach the stone and grit scratching her skin where she slid. His wicked grin growing ever closer to her neck.

An elbow connected with his face but he never loosened his grip on her. Maka screamed in frustration her nails digging into the stone in an attempt at escape. But eventually, he had her pinned beneath him.

He buried his nose in her hair causing her to cringe and yelp. tears and blood dripped down her finger as she forced her hands beneath her trying to push up and throw him off.

"You smell just like your mother." He whispered in her ear.

Maka jerked violently beneath him. She called for her father, stein, anyone to help her.

Aside from her crying, there was only silence. A collective hush that sucked the sound right out of the courtyard.

Until the warm red glow of sunlight gently touched her fingers. Her head snapped to the skyline where the sun winked over the mountains and suddenly the weight above her was tackled to the ground. Sid and Nygus fighting him off.

Relief cut through her sharper than a knife. She had survived the night with her virginity intact. Blackstar and Liz hurried into the courtyard, hoisted her up and carried her inside to treat her wounds. Blackstar going over how epic the battle had been.

All maka could do was stare at the sun and think about how red had become her favorite color. It had saved her once again.


	11. Dealing with it

maka had been bathed, stitched up, and redressed only to be led into the dining room just in time for free to once again burst through the room.

maka was grabbed by blackstar and liz who had never left her side, and rushed through a window in the back of the room. they were joined by patty, ox, and blackstar's mate tsubaki.

Stein could be heard ripping past the

kids and through the window they just exited. he skillfully transformed completely human for a split second in order to fit and was back to a wolf before his paws hit the floor.

maka was panting in pain as her bites trained against their stitches. they all knew that maka shifting with so many injury's, however minor most were, before she ate could be dangerous. she needed food but without the ability to hunt she was running on fumes and her healing was slowed.

blackstar took initiative first. he had been in training to become part of the royal guard for a good year and a half now and he was more qualified than the rest of them too lead.

blackstar shifted mid run and caught maka by her dress throwing her a but less gently than he should, onto his back. the others fallowed his lead and huddled around maka in a wall of fur and muscle. blackstar barked an order and patty, the fastest hunter thanks to her small size and speed, split from the group only to return with a small doe between her jaws.

the group finally came alto a stop a hundred miles from the palace on a rocky cliff side that very recently was given toto them by the blood drinkers in negotiations.

maka dismounted her friend and stood on unsteady feet. it had been nearly thirteen hours sense she last ate and her metabolism was kicking her ass.

patty dropped the carcass by her feet and maka shifted only her teeth into a more meat shredding version before digging into the bloody meal.

she never liked to feed in her human form. the meat always tasted different, more like copper and death and food. but when your a couple of hours away from starving you don't get to be picky.

she slid down the cliff after her meal and washed the majority of the blood from her skin.

they had no idea what happened at the castle after they left. they only knew it was too dangerous to take maka back until they were told it was safe.

she curled up against liz watching her wounds slowly begin to stitch themselves together now that she had some strength in her. when they were finished it was nearly nightfall again and maka was waking from her fitful sleep.

she was still exhausted from the events of the day before and they still had yet to receive word from anyone that they were safe.

they had hid themselves well, covering their scent so free couldn't fallow them. but perhaps it was to hard for the officials to find them as well.

maka now being in proper health was back in charge and decided on an executive decision. it was to dangerous to return before they k ew it was safe. but they couldn't very well stay hidden here on a cliff side too far from any word to reach them and too close to the vampires that had been close to starting a war with her people. they needed to go to the evans castle.

there a messenger could be sent to check on the state of her castle and let her father know she was alright.

the others were not so keen on the idea, especially with blackstar coming along who was expressively banned from negotiations because of his hatred of vampires. but it seemed like the only logical move.

neither country was going to like it but they'd both have to deal with it.


	12. A peek inside the dollhouse

when the pack finally arrived at the Evans castle they were met with steel and fangs.

guards surrounded the entrance and the sight of the large wolves' approach had been enough to snap their thin patience.

blackstar, the largest of them, stood his ground growling. maka was wary ordering them to lower themselves and sit while she spoke with the guards.

she phased slowly, trying to appear diplomatic and not aggravate any of her healing wounds.

they guards turned their noses up at her nudity but didn't relax their weapons.

"I would like to speak with the Queen."

"oh trust me the Queen and Prince Wesley are both on their way. " the way the guard spoke iched against her skin making maka feel even less welcome than the swords that hadn't relaxed their aim towards her.

the Queen swept through the doors In a flourish of skirts and flailing fists. guards parting like the red sea eager to stay out of the woman's war path. but her eyes were furiously locked on maka.

she stood her ground shoulders back and face absent of any emotion. blackstar's growling was cut off with the snap of her fingers. there was no need to start conflict.

"queen Rosaline" maka addressed her formally. though it seemed the Queen herself was past formalities.

"where is my husband? "

"I'm not sure that's why I'm here, the castle was attacked and we had to flee. I knew no other place a messenger would be sent with news other than your castle."

"liar! you planned this, you mangy animals lured my husband to your filthy stronghold and had him killed. he was trying to make peace with you discussing creatures and you slaughtered him--! "

before Rosaline could make more a fool of herself and her obvious panic attack, and before she decided insults were not as efficient as her fists, Wes had her taken by either arm and escorted back into the castle.

the wolves had inched closer to their princess ready to run if necessary, blackstar and his mate had taken either of maka's flanks.

"I apologize maka, mother gets quite flustered when father isn't here to keep her in check. as for the attack on your castle we will need full details on that as soon as you all are dressed. in the meantime I'll have you all escorted to your usual chambers and a scout sent ahead to asses the state of our king. if you would be so kind as to fallow these gentlemen we shall have clothing provided for you."

maka nodded "thank you Wesley. "

then turned to her pack. "Liz would you dress the boys while I have a talk with the Prince. I will put you in charge in my absence, wait for me in the room."

Liz nodded shifting quickly into her human for and gestured To the rest to do the same. blackstar refused at first instead sitting in front of maka defiantly, showing he did not want any of them to enter the castle.

maka didn't have time for rebellions today.

"blackstar I expect you to be on your best behavior and fallow the vampires rules, that's an order. "

blackstar bared his teeth at her in protest but shifted as he was told.

the walk to their chambers was thick with tension and the guards posted outside seemed more to keep them in than anyone out.

maka dressed in her corset and skirts with a practiced speed but still gasped harshly when it was tightened an act that left much of her guard who were unfamiliar with the castle on edge.

she added her cloak in an attempted to hide her healing wounds but many across her wrists were left for scrutiny.

she bid her guards goodbye as they attempted to dress themselves and made her was to Victor Evans office.

Wesley had taken up station in the room since hearing of his fathers disappearance. she suspected he was hopeful his father was dead leaving him as the king.

when she entered the room it was empty but for Wes himself.

the memories of the last time she was left alone with this boy made her skin crawl and her feet heavy as she entered the room closing the door behind her.


	13. If it comes back it loves you too

the country was in panic. since the attack on the castle word and rumor had spread. some said the king had been killed. some said free had been hung from the front gate as an example of the punishment for crossing king spirit.

some believed it had been the vampires who attacked and a war had officially broken out between the tense nations. the truth however wasn't far off.

free had escaped after being badly beaten by Stein. Victor evans had been slightly injured in the scuffle leaving his right arm temporarily out of commission as it healed.

he was at a disadvantage in the middle of a foreign nation and antsy to leave. his anger was being taken out on most around him. it wasn't yet safe to head home with the distraught wolves rioting along the border.

so he was forced to stay put while Stien and the guard collectively spread word of the true events and dispelled any rumors.

spirit was sick with worry over maka. her scent trail had disappeared, both a blessing and a curse in this situation as free would not be able to hunt her down as easily.

no one had come for news of the Evans king something that surprised and worried everyone.

between the threats of war from the vampires and the worry over their princess every resident of the castle was nearing their wits end.

000

it wasn't the screaming or the ragged snarls that had awoken him. it wasn't the pounding feet and anxious heartbeats of the wolves. it was simply a breath. sweet and calm at first but catching in a delicate throat almost strangled with fear.

but like a dancer recovering from a misstep the tempo returned to a steady pace almost as if the slip hadn't happened at all.

his eyes drifted open to stare at the ceiling as his breaths fell into rhythm with hers. he could infer a level of anxiety in her misstep but resisted the urge to come to her aid.

she was most likely married now. though the thought made violently restless. at any rate the other heart beats he was detecting in the castle meant he should probably feed before he was required to share a space with anything warm blooded.

it would be the start of war if he happened to lose control and decapitate her new husband. the thought had him grinning.

he made his way to the kitchen muscles stiff and fangs aching. the last month hadn't be easy on him. between a lack of maka's company to motivate him out of bed and wes' tendency to parade his new bride across the castle delighted in her willingness to do anything he said without hesitation, soul hadn't spent more than bare minimum time out of his bed.

he fed as often as he liked or not at all depending on how deeply the self pity was hitting him. honestly he had become quite pathetic in her absence. not that he wasn't pathetic before fallowing her around like some kind if smitten puppy. but he felt hallow without her.

she used to color his world with vibrant greens and Smooth milky neutrals. she brought with her the smell of lavender and Seder wood, all earthy and sweet. the absence of this was deprecating to his senses and the thought of her hear now had his legs tensing to run to her. the thought of her betrothal had him wallowing in self pity though. he was never good enough for his own country what made him think he'd ever be good enough for hers.

he felt much too inferior to stomach seeing her at the moment instead opting to hide in his room for as long as possible.

he rushed back through the halls hoping to avoid her and his father. his absence in the house had been more than pleasant.

he took the long way skirting past his fathers office and avoiding his mother's domain all together. but when he past the library he stopped for a moment just listening for any signs of a heartbeat from within. he heard nothing. a mix between relief and loss filled him. she hadn't been waiting.

that was fine. what was he expecting? for her to throw herself across his bed in tears with an 'oh soul take me now before my fiance has the chance'.

yeah right. he'll be lucky if she looks in his direction anymore. the thought made his stomach coil harshly.

he pulled his iron heavy feet along a few more steps past the library feeling weighed down with self pity, when a fluttery little heartbeat stuttered behind him.

he kicked it into high gear all at once making half the length of the halfway before a breathy whisper of his name glued his feet to the floor. his brain screamed at him to run. or maybe it was begging him to turn around and grasp at whatever was left of his cool. he did neither. he couldn't. his muscles simply wouldn't pick a side and respond to his jumbled and panicked commands.

maka shifted forward before light footsteps sped along the floor behind him. he turned around shocked at the noise just in time to have her barrel into his chest knocking the air out of him and his feet a few steps back.

her arms slung around his neck wrapping her fingers in his hair. her body was aligned with his all tight corsets and lean muscles clinging to him. her chin found purchase on his shoulder and her nose snuggled into his neck.

she took long deliberate breaths almost as if trying to saturate him with her scent but he kept his lungs empty. not daring to take a breath and lose his cool when she smelled like someone else.

she pulled back after a moment wide innocent eyes catching in the candle light. she rambled for a moment about how much she missed him before pulling back in for a tight hug. he was utterly caught off guard by her welcome.

she waited a moment for him to respond her shining features slowly twisting with confusion finally broke his silence. "I missed you too."


	14. Conflict resolution or a lack of

He wasn't sitting with her like she was used to. In fact he sat as far across the setee from her as the plush structure would allow.

soul was motionless, not even the slight raise and fall of his shoulders to show he was breathing.

after the initial hug he had stepped away from her acting distant and uncharacteristically closed off. he was treating her like an outsider again. like all the nights of laying across this couch with her legs thrown over his lap and his hands tapping silent rhythms on her knees simply never happened.

like he hadn't grown to become her best friend and like he had never trusted her enough to let his walls down.

it hurt.

She was beyond ecstatic when she crossed his scent trail in the hall. and as reluctant as she was to admit it to herself his presence here had influenced her decision to come.

now he acted as if she was an intruder tapping an unceasing and annoying rhythm against the walls of his control. it only made her want ball her fists up and bang against them.

she sighed again exasperated and let her head hit the back of the sofa. he didn't so much as quirk an eyebrow at her instead choosing to imitate stone in his still state.

she turned her head looking over the library shelves stretching out the length of the room and hoped something interesting would catch her eye.

the door opening rather rudely finally drew soul's attention and she fallowed his gaze to see blackstar standing in the doorway. his nostrils flared angrily and his stance stressed.

"blackstar?" she questioned. she knew the castle was making him uncomfortable,he hated vampires, but she hoped he could fallow orders well enough to keep them out of trouble. he was her brother blood or not and she trusted him more than anyone else. Yet he was the weak link in this situation. the person who threatened her life, however inadvertently.

blackstar strode purposefully into the room, eyes never wavering from their death glare but passing between her and soul all the while.

from the corner of her eye she saw soul tense as well and sprang to her feet closing the distance to star and hoping to keep the two tense men from getting close enough to exchange blows.

"maka" blackstar bit out grabbing her by the arm. "I'd think it proper to tell me where your going from now on. "

under different circumstances she would put him on his ass, but at the moment she was looking to avoid a bigger conflict and simply let him pull her along like a rag doll.

she turned to look in soul's direction and hopefully apologize with her eyes but to her horror he was no longer sitting passive and tense on the settee. soul was looming over her and blackstar, both equal in height and half a head shorter than him.

blackstar tugged her by the arm in an attempt to move her behind him but soul's hand latched on to blackstar's in an attempt to pry him off her arm.

fangs were out and growls echoed through the room. she found herself sandwiched between two people capable of killing each other and any hope of peace or prosperity between their people. all the years of work would go to waste and more deaths like her mama's would pile up until countless numbers of innocents had payed the cost of war.

her hand struck him sharply across the face almost of its own volition. the sharp sound of skin to skin contact rising in pitch above the other growls and hisses in the room.

her palm had torn open along the line of a healing wound smearing blood across his face bright compared to the dull Burgundy of his shocked gaze.

there was no time for a moment of shock, not with blackstar ready to launch himself and soul's jugular so she turned and fled from the room pulling her surrogate brother along with her. they sped through the halls and across the courtyard all the while blackstar was yelling at her.

she could hear what he was yelling. didn't want to. she just kept flashing back to the hurt on his face like his mask had been ripped from him leaving a vulnerable and exposed surface. she hurt him.


	15. Dwelling, spiraling, and finally a revelation

blackstar ran full speed into the woods skidding across rocks and barely avoiding the cliff sides.

he was being reckless. he was angry with her. she had been naive to agree to being alone with the Evans boy. he had attacked them. what more proof did she need to know he was no good?

but maka was silent. she had stared at the open wound on her hand. watching blankly as the bleeding slowed and her flesh stitched itself back together.

he had taken her hunting almost immediately. her healing was still too slow from lack of strength and she needed to eat.

she had caught some small rodents easily enough and was trying her best to eat in a form somewhere between hands and fangs. he on the other hand needed to run off his aggression. the smell of that castle alone had him on edge.

tsubaki had been acting as a wall between him and the blood drinkers. but having his mate more directly in the path of danger had his teeth grinding.

he was confused and aggravated. maka had been through a lot in the past two days, with zero sleep. she hadn't had time to stop and rest since she stepped into that ring more than a day ago.

she was beyond stressed and thinking irrationally. he needed to take control and force her to get some rest, but in order to do so he had to get a grip on his aggression.

he must learn the role of peace negotiator with a species he'd rather rip apart. it was going to be difficult but maka was hitting a wall of exhaustion and if he didn't act soon she might become vulnerable in enemy territory.

he was going to need tsubaki's help.

2

soul lay sprawled across his bedroom floor. he was stunned into silence his hand rubbing absently across his cheek. careful not to touch the blood.

he stared bitterly at the ceiling. of course maka would choose her mate over him. her mate. he was twitching at the thought. he wanted to rip the boy to shreds. dragging her along like some doll. it was insulting to see her so compliant.

maka was a warrior, she was strong and independent. the idea that she had been claimed by someone so controlling was infuriating.

he wished he'd ripped him apart right there in the library. But her face, the fear in her eyes as she slapped him, haunted soul. she was afraid of him. he had seen that fear in the eyes of every servant to cross his path. in every human who stood under his gaze. on even animal he ripped to shreds after falling to depression and accidental fasting.

he didn't want her to be afraid of him.

maybe he had harbored some twisted fantasy's when they first crossed paths but now all he wanted was to share her bed for eternity. and he felt hopelessly sappy for thinking those things.

what immortal man outside of some horrid Greek play actually goes so far as to devote himself to a warm-blooded creature. he's not a damn succubus, so why does her scent send warmth through him?

she makes him question his nature. makes him rethink his priorities. makes him want to be more.

but she has more purpose at the side of her king. maka is in line for the throne. by being the only blood successor she will have more power than even her king, just as her mother before her.

why would she risk it for a defective monster like him? he's been deluding himself. filling his head with fantasy's of her affection. he has to put a stop to this. he has to--

what? go back to hiding under his bed? how is he going to do that when mother marries him off? how is he going to touch another women without her face coming to mind?

what is he going to do?


	16. A plan, maybe even a good one

soul stood over the piano watching his reflection sway in the glossy finish. he hadn't touched the ivory since he was young.

he had been asked to play for a small party His mother had planned. she told him to play something original at the end of the night, something to dazzle the guests.

he had played his advanced set as planned but when it came to an original piece he didn't know what to do. he had been composing all week. trying to make something they might like.

he closed his eyes and placed his fingers delicately on the keys, starting slowly and picking up speed as he went. all the notes were deep and dark resonating through the room with a vibration that sung in your chest like the ringing of a grandfather clock.

his father had pulled him up by the arm before he was close to finished. he drug him down the hall to his room and gave him a sound beating. it was the only time he had hit him till that night before Wes' wedding. And until maka he was the only person to hit him ever.

soul stared at the fly image of himself as it moved across the surface of the piano. his limbs seeming to melt into the rest of him.

he took another deep breath, filtering through the minute scents of dust and polish the room held, before taking a seat on the bench and letting his fingers rest lightly against the keys.

his father had banned him from ever touching an instrument again. but father wasn't here right now and soul was tired of sitting around the edge of the room like another piece of furniture. he was tired of just being decoration around this house. he wanted more. he was going to be more. and that starts with working through some of his old issues.

he applied pressure on his ring finger, nearly jumping out of his skin when the key descended and a heavy note thrummed through the empty music room.

he stared wide eyed at his hands for a moment before striking a second note. this one didn't fade away before another took its place and soon he was playing and old warmup his mother loved.

the notes rang around him chipper and sharp with a melody that evoked a gentle happiness in most.

but for the moment, that sounded empty. soul wasn't happy and playing like he was, no matter how well he was trained to do so, felt like a lie.

the notes slowed and trailed into silence for a moment before soul chose another piece. it was slow and low, recalling a heavy sadness and bringing tears to the eyes of most who heard it.

he played the piece to the end enjoying the stiffness melting away from his fingers. playing again felt good. he had missed it despite what he had told himself over the years playing the piano had been a stress relief for him.

he melted into the music, his body swaying slightly with the movement of his hands. his face raised towards the moon as it shone through tall windows.

he felt almost as if he was coming home from a long trip. and was surprised to have missed it even if he had been in a rush to leave.

he came down from his high as the notes faded off into the corners of the room. his fingers slowing and finally coming to a stop as they ran out of notes.

His huffing breath replaced the music leaving his ears to almost ring from the silence. his gaze drifted from the windows to stare at his fingers.

he hadn't made music in such a long time, it was hard to believe he had played at all.

he moved his fingers again not bothering to start slow, he didn't need a build up for this song. he swayed with the keys slamming his feelings into the music. he let the dark and twisted out of his soul. almost more powerful than any instinct he ever had.

he played his hate to his father, played his sorrows to maka, and played his repression to the empty night sky.

his soul resonating with the desperate cords. notes that just had to he played, a melody forced its way into existence. it was dark and heavy and everything his father would hate. soul loved it.

he'd never played an original piece to the end and now he felt a bit lost on how to do so. His story didn't have an ending. his dealings on the matter hadn't changed. he couldn't just let the notes trail off into a lighter tune.

so instead he stopped abruptly the end leaving clashing sounds echoing across the room. his story isn't finished and neither was the song but he didn't have a clue what was going to happen next.


	17. Old habits and bad memories

maka woke in the daylight. A stiffness in her bones and an ache in her neck. Liz and Patty were both curled up in bed next to her, kilik on a cot against the wall and blackstar was cuddled with tsubaki in a mass of sheets on the floor.

not even the sweet smoke of candles moved in the silence, as they had been smothered hours before. she didn't know how long she had slept only that the moon was not in the sky.

her sheets were warm with shared body heat and her dry eyes begged to have the heavy curtains of her eyelids draped over them once more but something in her was restless. it was hours before any residence of the castle would rouse from their dead sleep and maka thought it safe to walk the halls alone. no need to wake her exhausted guards.

she tied a loose robe around herself sighing into the pale fabric and slipping quietly out the door. her room had no windows and the ones in the hallway had heavy velvet curtains walled against the sunlight but still the shift in brightness blurred her vision for a moment. she wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep or even when she had returned to her chambers. the last thing she could recall was running in her half form.

As she wadded through the halls still floating in her exhausted state, she felt strangely light. she found her way predictably to the library and pulled the doors open to find someone had left the curtains open letting the evening sunlight play about the room. making shadow puppets with the furniture and painting the walls a slight gold with ageing daylight.

her feet were sloppy but still purposeful in her trek across the room. she hoped she wouldn't run into anything before her eyes adjusted. she had left her borrowed book back home but another gleaming spine caught her attention from the shelf. it was a simple black leather bound thing with paper moon scrawled across the cover in messy handwriting. Also in the same print the word fiction was carved into the bottom of the spine. it was smaller than the heavily bound books beside it and seemed much older.

the inside cover held no authors name just the hand scrawled beginning of a story. she meant only to skim the page for a moment but soon found herself lost in the pages. they spoke of a far away place not of this time with young warriors and men who could trade their flesh for steel. they spoke of death like a friend and of their own souls like a heart beat.

it was a reality she found herself devouring from cover to cover until the last touch of sunlight suffocated behind the mountain and the people around her began their nights.

she could hear growling and sniffing outside the library doors as she set the book aside. the doors swung open ruffly a furious blackstar standing between them. he growled at her from across the room then huffed through his nose in anger. maka stood grabbing her treasure and holding it to her chest like some one might try and take it from her.

she couldn't show any signs of submission to him as Queen but still she hoped the apology in her eyes was loud enough for him to catch.

Tsubaki trotted up behind him before Rollin her eyes and pushing past. she glided up to maka eyeing first the book held to her chest then her tired face and smiled. "next time you escape to another world at least leave us a note of where your going."

maka nodded eyes downcast in regret but still she didn't relax her stiff dominant position. tsubaki glanced back at her mate communicating something to him silently. blackstar's eyes narrowed but he stood down regardless.

tsubaki ran her hands up and down maka's arms attempting to rub some warmth into her before taking her by the elbow and leading her to the door.

she gave to word of where they were headed only dragged maka where ever she wanted.

Blackstar fell into step behind them still huffing through his nose. tsubaki chatted pleasantly and swung her arms as she walked. maka didn't try to keep up the conversation she just listened to Tsubaki's calming voice and let her mind wander. she glanced across the walls where tapestry's hung depicting everything from bloody feasts to battles and vampires burning away in the sunlight.

mangled bodies of mortals lay at their feet and hung above the heads of the cloth monsters. old faces she recognized and poorly stitched beings with no identity at all stared at them, fallowing their movement with unmoving eyes.

the nightmares around them, while bloody, were nothing she hadn't seen before yet still she found herself staring ahead unwilling to look any longer.

they reminded her too much of the night her mother had died. fire burning the path in front of them. a simple hunting trip turned violent when the screams of wolves rang against the the thick foliage.

her mother huffed in alarm warning maka to stand back with blackstar. the two young wolves exchanging worried glances as kami and Nygus disappeared into the trees ahead.

blackstar whined and shifted from foot to foot. maka and him had never hunted this far south before but her birthday had just passed and he had been officially appointed as her guard.

Kami thought a hunting trip was the best way to celebrate the occasions and had taken the two pups and her guard out into the thickly wooded kingdom.

some wolves preferred the more humane life while others hardly took their fleshy forms unless it was a necessity. even in the castle large fury figures milled about doing their daily tasks without opposable thumbs.

In the woods with birdsong in her ears and heavy gravel flying behind her maka thought she understood why. but kami never expected to run into this kind of chaos.

blackstar huffed and stood between maka and the fire. it was moving slowly across the wet green ground but it inched closer as they waited for the adults to return.

A deep growling echoed over the crackle and hiss of the burning grass. their eyes flashed wildly around them wondering just what monster was upon them now.

kami burst through the tree line and skid to a halt. she locked eyes with maka growling out and order when a human like figure burst through the trees over head. fangs bared the vampire pounced on maka's mother arms wrapped around her throat and teeth ripping into one shoulder.

kami yelped in pain before attempting to buck the vampire off. blackstar jumped to action leaving maka behind and grabed the monster by the back of the head. his teeth slicing right through the the skin, pulling a large flat Chuck off of its head.

he spat away the putrid meat and charged again going for the shoulder this time. the vampire finally released it's grip on the Queen and tumbled across the ground behind blackstar.

Queen kami limped to her daughters side hurt but not mortally. she urged them on trying to push the children to safety but she left a trail of blood and the monster behind them was not yet dead.

they ran through the trees as fast as the Queen could push herself. dodging low limbs and tall stumps. they rounded an old farm house and leapt over a Creek trying to put distance between themselves and the border. they hoped it would leave them be if it thought its lands were no longer in danger.

but as quickly as that hope blossomed, the ragged figure burst through the trees again grabbing maka by her hind leg. she was thrown the the side and tumbled into a tree. the air shoved from her lungs.

kami jumped the beast throwing her weight into her attack and trying to kill it before it could turn on the children again. blackstar came to crouch over maka's wheezing form preforming his duty as her guard. the thing lunged at kami getting tangled in her limbs, its fangs finding the soft spot in the hollow if her throat.

just as blackstar cried out ready to jump into the fray another figure appeared. A massive wolf easily twice his size stepped calmly from the trees. his huge jaws opened and snapped closed around the creatures head then ripped it from the body and spat it away.

kami heaved blood pouring from her throat. The wolf didn't even look in her direction. only turned and grinned at his work before leaping back into the trees. both kids were left there with Kami's shuddering form until Nygus found them.

maka's eyes refocused on the hall ahead of her, thoughts too full of 'what if's and 'why not's.

The world was a cruel place full of monsters on every side. No species could be labelled as good or bad because just as surely as that vampire had hunted down and killed her mother, so had the wolf free killed it only to sate his own thirst for blood then left kami to die and two scared pups to watch her do it.

there will always be evil on every side.

Blackstar escorted her begrudgingly back to her room to change. the boys gathered together in the hall and waited for maka to exit all done up in her corset dress and her hair pinned back.

Blackstar never lost the glare in his eyes as the day went on. The wolves were treated to breakfast along with the human servants then spent the morning in deep tactic discussion with Prince Wesley and his military. It seems the generals were antsy to leave as soon as possible but Wes was willing to sit and wait.

He was hoping the longer they waited the less chance there would be to find his father alive. Wes wanted the throne bad and he was willing to leave his father to the wolves if it meant getting what he wanted.

Blackstar shifted anxiously through he whole meeting and quite honestly it was really starting to get on maka's nerves. ahe was her guard and he was her best friend but if she had to sit and listen to him scratch the sides of his pants any longer she might strangle him.

when the meeting was adjourned maka took the liberty of hauling herself and her guard away from the rest of the castle. They gathered together at the edge of the courtyard for an early hunting trip. Anything to get away from the vampires for a few minutes.

The moon was high and the air was warm and by God she gated those stupid corsets. She just wanted to run for a while. to feel the woods but around her the way they did when her senses were beyond what her human body possessed. They still had another day till Wes had decided it was safe to go searching for his father and maka could not spend that time cooped up in the castle walls with five fidgety wolves fallowing her every where.

They all needed a break.


	18. To be so suddenly aware of sex

Book pages fluttered, the wind howled against the window panes. Hearts beat through the walls. Feet shuffled across the hallways and murmured conversation filtered on from every corner of the large castle.

The Evans estate was never more alive then during a high moon. With its full bright figure swaying heavy in the sky even the darkness of night clung on a little longer to stare.

The nights were long and seldom quiet much to soul's irritation. He had taken up studying under his brother, going through notes and actually applying himself to the lessons his father had imposed upon them at a young age.

He needed to know how to run his fathers business as well as if not better than Wes. Perhaps if he was seen as formidable competition yet competent enough not to completely screw up was would have him transfered far enough from here that he may never see his father again.

In no way was he interested in inheriting his father's business. It was all complex oversea trading across Africa most of lower Europe and even the far East.

Trade especially trade overseas was a dirty business. When making money one had to know when to cut corners skirt the rules and even flat out brake the law.

The humans thought themselves cleaver with thier laws but no one stood against one of the great seven no matter what they may have done.

His father owned three legions of pirates. All wanted criminals and all payed well. The only business trade Victor Evans had yet to get his hands on was the Chinese secret to making silk. One of the most expensive textiles in the world and a vampire has had his eye on it for several human generations.

China was a nice country but the yokai leaders were not friendly towards foreigners even of the undead variety. If soul could be even somewhat excepted into their community he could work on international relations. But most importantly he could be far from here

Soul couldn't bring himself to feel like a coward. Maka would be fine without him, even if they had been friends before she would have to know that would end once she's married.

She will be a full time queen and as nice as it would be to watch her grow into a wonderful leader completely capable of talking Wes right into a political trap, Soul would be more useful elsewhere.

He had spent several decades moping around like a pitiful Nosferatu double. He wasn't some deformed creature of the night. No matter how long he had felt like it. Now it was time he manned up and did something productive with his existence.

So he studies. But honestly he doesn't know how maka does it. Starring at books for hours on end was taking a toll on his patience.

He needed a break. He needed blood and probably air that wasn't saturated with dust. Immortal or not lung rashes we're not something to be taken lightly.

Soul sighed pushing back his chair and finally vacating his desk. The full moon had wolves itching and windows were occupied by more than a few curious servants hoping to catch a glimpse of the sparing. If you could call it that, to soul it just looked like overgrown dogs wrestling.

Maybe that was a bit judgemental. Oh well. Soul was hungry and nothing sounded better than avoiding the dining hall at all costs and hunting down a rabbit in the woods.

Animals might not taste quite as good as human blood but something fresh was preferable to the blood filtered through that horrid metal contraption his parents poured their meals from. And being alone was always preferable to standing around a room chatting mindlessly.

He snuck through a servants door and headed towards the woods hands buried deep in his pockets.

2

Maka slid to the ground stretching her thickly corded muscles and huffed through her muzzle. She had enough sparring for the night. Full moons, much to her dismay, are when a mature female was at her most fertile. While her guards pretended not to notice for her sake she knew they could Smell it on her.

At least Liz and Tsubaki were here to share the burden. But maka hadn't missed the sideways glances her and her mate had given each other all night, or the way kilik had stayed across the clearing and upwind of both available females. It was awkward. She felt itchy and aroused in a way she'd never been before.

Not desperately like the overly dramatic romance novels had drawn it out to be. She wasn't about to jump someone just to relieve the tightness in her stomach. She was just annoyingly aware of herself. Every move she made felt like it held some sexual double meaning. She couldn't get a good stretch without feeling like she was putting herself on display.

Everything she did was second guessed for possible innuendos. And it was tiring. The stress in her shoulders tightened throughout the night until she felt the need to skip away into the woods. Technically she had already hunted tonight. but a snack wouldn't hurt especially if she was leaving with wes' search party first thing tomorrow morning. They were headed back to her castle. Victor Evans had been absent for too long. It was time to bring him home.

Blackstar followed maka, signing himself up for guard duty and leaving his lusty mate behind. She was grateful for his brotherhood even if he was infuriating sometimes. He was her favorite person.


	19. Through the darkness and until it returns again

Wes wakes the entire castle the second the sun sets. His father has waited long enough for a rescue team. Already the people whisper. why would he wait a day? why give the wolves sanctuary? why wasn't Victor home yet?

As much as Wes wanted to leave his father to die, he couldn't very well ascend the throne without definitive proof of his death. And he couldn't rule a people who thought he left his father to die. There would be a revolt.

So the rescue party was ready by the second hour. Each wolf fed, each vampire armed and an anxious pair of Evans sons ready at the forefront. Wes needed to head the party himself

or face dishonoring his father. Soul was there for witness. without any other nobles present in the country due to the wolves presence and the queen indisposed due in a full panic attack. Soul would testify to the circumstances of their father's death and vouch for Wes' right to rule, should that be the case.

It would take only a night's ride if they hurried, but with any luck something would delay them and leave Victor vulnerable for another day.

Make took the front of the rescue party flanked by blackstar and kilik. soul and wes came next, followed by ten soldiers. Tsubaki and the others brought up the back moving through the woods at a galloping pace.

They procession moved faster than any human could travel but steady to stretch the trip as long as possible.

The vampires snapped at the wolves in the back whenever they came too close prompting a severe growl from blackstar. Wes did his best to diffuse the situation but still the tension was thick.

Make led them across the old trail heading right along the river and around towards the cliffs, far enough not to cross their old paths but close enough to find signs of Free scouting for them.

Her, he was scouting for her.

The thought still made her shudder. even in the burning sunlight he was still behind her eyelids. claws wrapped clumsily around her thin wrists. His weight crushing her into the cobblestone. He was a figure that had haunted her nightmares for many years, but only recently had he taken such a physical role. Only recently had he any intention other than leaving her to die.

Blackstar came up on her right, nudging her shoulder with his. she had trailed off in her head, leading them closer to the sea than she should have. The air was salty with brine, each figure glistening in the silver moonlight as they jumped from ledge to ledge.

She steered inland leading them along old hunting routes. They passed a mated couple a few hundred feet in. Both bowed respectfully as they passed but neither looked pleased at the presence of vampires. The rumors were sure to be flying by the time they arrived.

The trip was not long enough to delay for the day. They came to the edge of the woods surrounding the castle with still three hours of moonlight.

They spread out around the woods edge. The vampires noses we're flared at the overwhelming smell of wolf. But maka and her pack were even more on edge. The scent of Free was spread so thick they could hardly detect any other's. neither Victor nor Spirit's scents we're present. They had no idea if he was there or not.

Maka crept into the open courtyard hunched low to the ground. Her guards at both flanks spread out testing the scents around them for age. when they concluded that the last of Free's trails was more than an hour old they determined it safe enough for first contact.

Maka threw her head back in a howl. it echoed off the stones seeming to fade into the night for a moment before it grew with the volume of an answer.

Multiple howls could be detected among the brash chorus. the click of deadly claws rushing across the brick towards them adding a steady beat to their song.

Maka's small pack pushed the vampires forward towards the ruckus and finally left them to the edge of the courtyard while the lined up to great the greater pack.

Spirit was the first in sight, his deep red fur practically pulled tight to his sides in his haste. Stein and Sid flanked him followed by their mates but the ranks fell apart there. The rest where simply to excited about their princesses safe arrival to follow protocol.

Spirit nearly tackled his daughter in greeting before maka had to put her foot down and bring them all to order. she barked out an order for silence and stepped back into her own pack trying to bring the tension levels down just enough to accommodate for the vampires.

They were hovering near the treeline. ready to bolt at any minute. Even the ever calm and collected Wes was looking uncomfortable. Maka took a more diplomatic approach than her fathers subtle glares and shifted to her human form. She stood, now dwarfed spectacularly by her betas, with an air of authority that couldn't be dispelled even by her nude state.

Her father followed with a Huff, but addressed the princes directly nonetheless.

"Wesley, Soul, I'm glad to be your host for the day. The sun approaches quickly and your father is already shut himself in for the morning. Come quickly now and we will offer you haven from the sun."

In an attempt to fix his crack in composure from just earlier, Wes strode up to the king as diplomatically unaffected by his surroundings as possible. ignoring the stench of wolf, the nudity, and the tension in the air, Wes shook spirit's hand with a smile.

"All thanks for your hospitality. We are in great spirits to learn of our father's survival. We are indebted to your hand in his safety."

With the pleasantry taken care of the guests were ushered into the stronghold and into inner rooms without windows.

The break of dawn swept over maka like a sigh of relief. Twice now the sunlight has saved her. Even if she is suspicious of Wesley's intent. Even if she is still hunted by a madman. Even if she still has to choose a mate within the next few days else she have to wait another season. For just this moment, she is home.

All the rest of her worries can wait till the darkness returns.


	20. Ghostly visions are definitely not true to fantasies

Surely he hasn't gone mad.

Despite his resolution Soul hadn't been able to get Maka out of his head. She still haunted his thoughts. still appeared in his dreams.

She always stood at the foot of his bed wrapped only in candlelight flickering from his bedside. Her dusty pink lips pressed into a thin line. The space between them filled with the sound of her heart fluttering like a nervous bird.

With fingers hanging limply down her pale arm reaches through the darkness towards him. Offering him her hand for inspection like an eager child offers their scent to a timid dog.

All the while her eyes are still locked with his. The green depths so dark and deep in the shadows of his room that he feels almost as if he's staring into the murky bottom of an algae-covered pond.

Even the sudden appearance of blood dripping with increasing pressure from her wrist isn't enough to break her concentration.

He doesn't know why she's bleeding, his mind is too lost in her gaze to look anywhere but the eyes boring into his. But he can smell the blood as it runs down her thin fingers. Can hear it as it splatters onto the blanket below. Can feel the pulse of her heart as it pushes more through the wound.

Some part of his brain tells him he shouldn't waste something that smells so sweet. Not when it's being offered to him. Not when he can almost taste it on his tongue. Not when he can almost feel the warmth of its willing host pressed against him.

But Maka's gaze doesn't hold any offers. It holds a challenge. The same intense studying gaze usually reserved for her books was turned on him. She lay everything he wanted before him waiting to see his next move. Standing bleeding and defiant in front of him, she tests him.

Quicker than he could decide his hand grasps hers in a firm grip. Her small fingers slick with blood interlock with his own callous digits.

He gives a gentle tug pulling her hand closer, so his lips can faintly brush her stained knuckles. A smear of rouge marking where they meet. But he pulls away before the taste of her can claim his mind.

letting their intertwined hands fall into the space between them he searches her eyes trying to gauge whether he has made the right move or not. Her only answer is the parting of her lips.

But this beautiful challenging Maka of his dreams isn't the one who makes him question his sanity.

It's the crumpled one kneeling on the floor beside where he lay, cursing and holding her bloody fist clenched protectively to her chest.

It's the maka that shimmied a door to the servant's passage open only to slice into her palm in the process.

Soul realizes he had bolted up in bed at the sound of the wall panel sliding away to reveal a dusty and unhappy maka. But he's not sure what move to make from here.

He's not used to this version of Maka. The ones he's been privy to thus far are always well put together. Always focused on something. Granted quite often that focus was anger but even then it was a purposeful anger well aware of its target.

The hissing girl on his floor didn't have a target for her cursing with the exception of god. Her unease was palpable, or perhaps that was the scent of fresh blood in the air. Either way, he felt very out of his element here.

The gentleman in him barked at him to check on her. The monster in him agreed with darker motives.

It seems his awkward overrode both voices causing him to squeak out a rather rattled "what are you doing here."

Maka raises up from her knees trying to compose her features into something more presentable for the situation. Though what facial expression was appropriate when sneaking into a boys room in the middle of the night was beyond her.

She held her hand closer to inspect the wound as the bleeding slowly began to clot. "I suppose I'm here to bleed on the rug."

Soul was caught off guard; well to be completely honest his guard had been ripped from him and shattered when maka stumbled in bleeding and cursing, everything that's happened since has been grating on exposed nerves.

He still wasn't quite sure what was happening. Sarcasm wasn't normal for Maka's character. She preferred to take someone out with sound logic and good verbal clubbing. This was all so out of character for her.

He stared at her, waiting expectantly for her to properly answer his question.

Maka's eyes caught his once before fluttering away. unlike his dream, she was unable to hold his gaze for more than a moment. She gave a deep sigh before finally answering him. "I'm..not entirely sure why I'm here. It was a bit of an impulse decision."

Soul's tension finally broke allowing him to flop back in a somewhat reclined position his arms smacking dramatically against the bed. "You impulsively ditched your guard, snuck through unused passages and broke into my room?"

"yes?" Taking his move as permission to relax into the strange situation Maka sat on the bed beside his legs resting her weight against one outstretched arm.

Soul was exasperated. "Don't you think that's inappropriate?"

Maka's posture went pin straight at the accusation an insulted quality coloring her tone. "No Soul, I don't think it's inappropriate because I'm rather sure I've come here to scold you."

Soul cringed away from the conflict brewing in her tone. Doing his best to stay silent he hoped she might change her mind if he didn't engage.

"And don't give me that kicked puppy look either you've earned this." Maka scolded trying her best to channel the tone her mother used to reprimand her with before she passed.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to break into your room in the middle of the night if you would stop avoiding me. I don't...I know I shouldn't have hit you like that." Maka fell silent for a second trying to untangle the words from the useless lump they'd formed in her throat.

"I'm sorry. I was scared and I didn't know how to diffuse the situation. But you should have at least given me the chance to apologize."

Soul stiffened at the break in her voice. He was terrified she might start crying and he wouldn't know how to fix it.

A hesitant hand settled on her shoulder. Soul cursed his inability to string a sentence together without seeming cold or clumsy. He hesitated trying to think of any apology that might fix the way he'd hurt her.

"I missed you", he croaked out. Guilt hit him right away. Of all the things he could have said why did he have to complain. He should have apologized or something. Now it seems as if he's trying to make it about himself.

Amid his inner panic, Maka pulled herself to his level. She searched his eyes for a moment before tucking her head into his chest. Her arms wrapping around him in a hug.

"I missed you too".


	21. Butterfly inducing and yet hard to watch

This was a compromising position they'd adopted. Maka knew if someone came looking for her now the punishment would be severe.

But she had missed him terribly. so much has happened since they'd been separated. She's been running for her life the past few weeks and couldn't even tell her best friend about it. He was her rock. The person she talked through her problems with. He listened to her complain about countless things ranging from minuscule to intimate and he always let her talk through her issues with a silent support. Never feeling the incessant urge most boys have to fix all of your problems. He realizes that he doesn't need to help her, just support her.

At least that's the way it used to be before she went away. Before her life got turned upside down. Before she had to worry about rape and running for her life. Before her time was spent cowering behind her friends unable to fight by their sides. Before her eyes started flickering uncontrollably between this plane and the one that shows her the very sparks living inside of everyone.

When she was back at the Evans' castle the first thing she wanted to do was hunt him down and tell him everything. She wanted to feel his hands, so hesitant and solid, settling against her knees. His deep burgundy eyes holding hers burning like the last embers left after a fire. With a deep warm energy that made her feel wanted and valid.

It was selfish of her. She realizes that now. She wasn't the only one who goes through emotional trauma. She knows Soul has a hard time. And she wants to help him, she really does. She tries to ease his strain in return for the things he does for her. She tries to reassure him in those quiet moments with gentle touches that say 'she's there' and his stresses can wait until he's ready to deal with them. That she'll have his back just like he has hers.

She's been neglecting that part of the deal lately. All of her own stresses blinding her to the tension in his shoulders. The deep unhealthy bruising under his eyes. He looks thin and underfed. And still, she was only angry at him for avoiding her. For separating himself from a source of stress he clearly couldn't handle on top of his already full plate.

She stumbled into his home, his space, and assumed he'd be there waiting to hear out her problems.

And then she'd struck him. she'd put her hands on him and chosen someone else's side in an argument. One that even in hindsight she couldn't think of any other way to settle.

She needs him in a desperate unhealthy way. She needs him to sit solidly beside her. To be there the way he has for years. But she can't seem to pull her head from where its buried in her own waste to look for what he might need.

And even now curled beside him in his temporary bed. Putting him in danger for her own selfish need to talk to him. To feel him solid and there beside her. Her face is hiding in the crook of his neck, too scared to turn and acknowledge the position she's put them in. Her hands fist the fabric of his shirt leaving behind deep wrinkles.

Soul is trembling beneath her. His thoughts following similar themes. He feels guilt for her tears. For the stress in her tense shoulders. For the breaks in her voice and the raw emotion in her eyes. He feels guilty for the salty taste burning on his tongue.

He feels guilty for the delicious body heat he's siphoning from her skin. For the sick pleasure, he feels from having her major artery pressed against his collarbone. Every beating of her little heart feels like it's just for him. He feels an imaginary submission in the way she leaves herself so vulnerably open to him. like she's offering herself up for any purpose, he may have for her. He feels so incredibly guilty for the way the monster inside him whispers things in his ear.

He's grown so possessive of her. And he has no right to be. She belongs to someone else.

And the fact that she's in bed with him instead of that angry little man she is to marry, makes his chest swell with a greedy pride.

But Soul does have self-control. As sharp as his instincts are, he is no wild animal. He knows how fragile she is physically because her vulnerability draws him in. He also knows how precious she is. How the pulsing of her heart sings to his starving cells and yet if he were to take too much from her, if he were to still the thrumming in her chest, he would never recover.

Finally, his hand settles against her hair. He pushes all of his greed aside and nudges her.

"Maka, come on, look at me", at first she refuses. Her head burrows deeper into his neck until her entire cheeks warms the skin of his throat. Her hands curl ever tighter in his shirt splitting the gash on her palm that had been oh so close to healed. His eyes dilate at the smell but he ignores it.

"Maka, please". She hesitates but pulls away from him her hands sliding away to push her up in a slouched sitting position.

Her eyes are hesitant and glassy when they meet his. She's pushing so hard to do what's best for him. she decides, If he doesn't want her then she will stop forcing herself in him.

"I missed you... so so much...but.."

god if he were any worse with words he'd be mute.

"your...fiancé has...well...he doesn't want me around and I know your...relationship is still new. I just don't want to cause any trouble...between you two." He stumbles over his words wincing at how utterly venomous he sounds. Maka only stares back confused.

"my who?" her brows pinched together, "Soul, I don't have a fiance."

His heart jumped in his chest sending a kind of cold confusion through his veins.

"I wasn't dominated during the full moon ceremony. No one beat me. who did you think was my fiance?"

Soul opened his mouth but so many things rushed to the tip of his tongue that it took him a second to pick out the answer to her question.

"The short man, who yelled at me in the library." his voice was thin and wispy with emotion. though he couldn't pinpoint exactly what that emotion was.

Maka's head tilted the side a small snort escaping through the cracks in the hand she held to her lips. "God no, that's my brother Blackstar. He's overprotective sure but he's already mated to Tsubaki."

Soul wasn't sure who the women she mentioned was but the relief of knowing the angry little man who fought him in the library hadn't slept with her, better yet, that she was still free of the touch of any man, was the kind of relief that runs over you in waves releasing the tension from each muscle head to toe.

She was not so distracted by the conversation that she missed his smile. The way it curved across his face through dry tense skin even threatening to crack along the crease of his lip. She gave him a once over really taking into account the dull color of his eyes that normal are a moody merlot but this goes beyond dull. His eyes are nearly brown at this point so empty of red.

Her hand moves from her mouth to his cheek meaning to tilt his face towards her but before her fingers make purchase his eyes pin it down. His chest noticeably stills leaving a restless silence in the absence of his breath wafting between them.

She scents the air trying to understand his reaction to her touch. His flinches so visibly from her hands yet she is perched beside him nearly slung across his chest in an effort to make eye contact without losing the closeness she craves.

She flexes her hand whether to pull back or move forward. She follows his eyes instead seeing the gash across her palm pull where the skin is trying to stitch back together. She sees the muscle and the tissue barely contain the blood that pools in the crevice.

She understands now. The fatigue, the dry skin, the wild eyes. He's hungry, and she's not helping anything by shoving her bloody hand in his face.

And yet she doesn't have the urge to pull it away, quite the opposite really. She settles her palm over his mouth as if to silence him.

Soul's eyes are wide as saucers as he pulls his head back managing to put the slightest distance between her hand and his face. But he can't help the dart of his tongue along his lips tasting the blood she smeared there. His pupils dilate, his fangs burn, but he wills away the hunger trying to understand what the fuck just happened.

"You're hungry….starving." he'd like to deny her observation but he is currently too lost in that intense studying gaze of hers.

Her hand is back on his mouth now and he can't stop the slow lick he makes across the shallow gash in her palm.

She shivers at the sting and the feeling of saliva cooling against her skin.

His tongue presses into her again spreading the skin and keeping it from healing over. He has an iron-tight grip on her wrist now and eyes more wild that she's ever seen.

He angles his face against her dragging long licks into her wound and sucking at the skin trying to draw more blood to the surface.

She feels awkward in more ways than one. He looks like he's making love to her hand which is both butterfly inducing and hard to watch.

His nose glides along her skin from fingertip to wrist and he looks into her eyes as he bares his fangs. Waiting for any sign that she might refuse his next move.

She let's her eyes fall closed deciding not to watch his teeth sink into the delicate flesh of her wrist.

It hurts, there is no denying that, however the pleasure that rolls through her at his groan is a good distraction. She feels her veins clench every time he sucks. Feels his tongue dance along her skin. Feels his lips chapped and scratchy against her wrist.

Maka isn't sure what exactly she's feeling though. She is new to the whole lust thing after all. And arousal is similar to the tingle that's dancing low in her belly. But there is an itchiness to her skin where he touches her. Like she wants something desperately but isn't sure whether its to throw him off or pull him closer.

He is lost in her now. The blood in his system is rehydrating the worn out parts of him. He wants to drown in her skin. He takes no notice of his surroundings beyond the limb that's trapped between his teeth

He only pulls away when he hears her heart flutter. As strong as wolves are and as quickly as they replace blood he can't simply feed from her endlessly.

He sits back making quite a sight with his tousled ivory hair and her blood dripping from his nose to his chin. He looks at her waiting for some sort of reaction. Any reaction really.

He didn't exactly ask to feed on her but she hadn't pulled away either. And yet he can't help but feel that being fed from is probably unpleasant. He can't imagine that she enjoyed it.

But Maka doesn't back down from his gaze. She is thinking only of the bite on her wrist. The bite that is fairly shallow compared to a few left on her from her suitors. She's thinking of the blood she's lost to him and how much less it was than the blood that stained the cobblestones under the moon that night. She's thinking of her wedding night and a husband she doesn't know yet and for once she's thinking about how that will feel for her. Not her people, not her father, not her friends, not her future king, her.

Maka isn't usually selfish by nature but as she's seen a few times tonight Soul seems to bring that out in her. She wants him and she's going to have a taste.

She pushes up on her knees a hand finding the back of his neck and she molds her lips to his. He tastes like iron and well blood but there is an impulse pushing her now and she is grateful for the excuse it gives her to run her tongue along his bottom lip.

Soul throws an arm back to brace them both as she leans over him. She guides his head back until there's ceiling behind her head in the peripheral of his vision. Her right hand clutches the back of his neck and the other is braced on his shoulder. She leans so far over she looks like she's praying. Like the movement of her mouth over his is the whisper of prayer.

And God does she feel like worshipping. He is pliant beneath her never putting up a fight, never making a move for dominance. Not even when she slides her tongue between his lips and outlines each of his pointed teeth.

Soul can't believe this. Cannot comprehend it. Princess Maka Albarn of the coven his father very recently stopped a war, The girl he's been pining after since she sat with him in a stupid alcove at his mother's dumb party has her freaking tongue in his mouth and he cannot process it.

A small part of him is losing it. There's huffing and mumbles and some serious denial going on in a corner of his mind. The rest of him is responding to her.

He shifts angles with her. Slides his mouth against hers. Runs his tongue along hers when she coxes it into her own mouth.

When her leg shifts from one side of his knee the inner facing side he spreads his legs letting her sit on one thigh instead of hovering dominantly over top of him. The new position though lets her get a good feel of what's brewing in his pants. His hard shaft pressed dangerously against the suddenly skittish girl's knee.

She pulls away trying not to give too much attention to the flushed open-mouthed expression he's wearing.

She blinks through hazy eyes, almost looking like she's going to break from her trance realize this is a horrible idea and bolt.

She can't lie. Sex has been in her mind for the better part of two years now. And not just in the 'ooh sex a forbidden grown up activity' kind of way.

She's known that sex is in the very near future for her. She's thought about the mechanics, the emotions, even the positions. She asked questions and contemplated on it trying to wrap her mind around the fact that indeed a part of someone else was going to be inside of her.

And in theory, over time she would grow to enjoy it though most don't at first. She's intimidated by it, still unsure of what it will be like crossing that line. But she is also prepared. She knows the science. Knows more or less what to expect. She wasn't going to walk into anything blind.

And as prepared as she thought she was to lay with the victor the night of her heat, she realizes she was wrong.

She realizes that the pound of adrenaline in her chest that night was fear. That she hadn't been ready for anything.

But now, looking into his nervous eyes watching him pull back after she takes a too long moment to catch her breath and stare at him, she feels her heart beat a steady beat. So unlike the butterflies she is supposed to feel, her stomach is just warm.

There's a sense of calm in the air between them like opening a window on an early fall morning and feeling the breeze cool the room. She may not have been ready for anyone but she's ready for Soul. She trusts him fully.

He shifts his hips back from where they'd made contact with her leg. Looking flushed and rejected. Trying not to let regret ruin the moment for him just yet. She can see it on his face.

Maka doesn't let him retreat. Her hips fallow his settling more comfortably in his lap, until she has him straddled. She feels the awkward pressure of his erection pressing against the grey area where butt and thigh meet.

She can hear him swallow. Watches curiously as his Adam's apple bobs up his throat. His nervous eyes won't break contact with hers and he seems so stiff she feels like she might be forcing herself on him like some b-rate antagonist in a bad romance novel.

If she couldn't smell his arousal she'd stop. Instead, she gives a hesitant shift to her hips managing to unsteadily grind against him.

When his breath catches in his throat she tries again moving her rear against his lap trying to make friction with the semi-hard thing in his pants. It's fascinating seeing his face shift with the angle of her hips. Seeing something hot and unsure in his eyes. She presses down again studying his reaction when a sudden twitch catches her visibly off guard.

She pauses in her uneven rhythm her eyes wide and questioning pointed between them. No one told her they moved. She tries not to let the pause kill the mood. Though the mortified flush across soul's cheeks has spread around to his ears as well and his eyes are tacked to the ceiling to avoid the embarrassment.

She picks back up, adding the information to the file labeled sex in her mind. After a moment of increasingly confident grinding she finally gets Soul out of his head and into the moment. The hand not supporting him lays hesitantly against her knee slowly inching along her leg feeling her muscles flexing with her movement until he's grasping her hip.

Maka barely pauses while hauling her nightgown over her head trying to rid herself of the heat around her neck. She doesn't think it'll matter much if she gets a head start on undressing, after all, it'll have to happen at some point.

But Soul has gotten too used to following her lead tonight and he pulls his shirt over his head as well. And what the hell, maka think, at least their getting somewhere now. So she pulls on the hem of his trousers trying to get him to lift his hips.

Once Soul is naked he stares waiting for her to initiate some kind of contact. He's a little unsettled by the silence. Only now realizing that for the better part of fifteen minutes they've been quietly staring into each other's eyes and… dry humping he supposes.

His nerves are on fire already. Her blood warming the frozen corners of his body. His starvation has melted away under her. His eyesight becoming sharper. His skin flushing, his eyes bleeding a much brighter red. He feels on the edge of something and not just an orgasm.

There's a kind of foreboding presence surrounding the room. Probably the fact that he's dead the second they realize she's missing. There's no getting his scent of her; Not now that he's bitten her.

He can't help but feel proud about it; in a deprecating sort of way. It makes him run his hand more confident up her side. If she's going to leave here smelling like him he might as well make it good.

He's almost too busy breathing his scent into her hair to notice when she shifts position rubbing herself against his thigh. Her breathing pauses. Not so much catching in her throat as stopping altogether. Maka pulls back again to repeat the motion finally letting the air his through her nose when she grinds down on him.

He presses his ass down into the mattress to keep from bucking against her. Holy shit maka is literally fucking his thigh right now. His throat constricts cutting off any sounds that might want to escape at the idea.

He feels like such a hopeless virgin. Not able to even think about the way her hips are moving against him much less watch it without blowing early.

He can feel her cunt slide just a bit against his skin. It's not like the vulgar things he's heard men brag about. Or the exaggerated claims of steaming women's novels. She isn't hot like fire or dripping like a damn hose. It's more subtle than that.

Sure, she's warm and he can feel the temperature rise as her pleasure increases but it isn't the molten heat he's heard claims of. And the wet he feels is only a slight dampness that sticks to her skin. God is this even real. It's nothing like he imagined.

He always thought he'd be some kind of beast in bed. A masculine and dominating force. It feels so natural to be under her though. Natural and surreal.

There's a breathy sigh that interrupts his thoughts and makes him swallow around the tightness in his throat. A sigh he only realizes is his when she drags her hand back up his dick with a clumsy unsure grip. He tries not to choke on his tongue when she does it again almost but not quite in synch with the rhythm of her thrusts. It's all white noise for him when she's tugging on him and rolling her clit against his leg.

He doesn't last long. There's a moan that barely makes it past his lips and he makes a mess of her hand and right hip but there's a buzzing euphoria in his limbs that keeps him from being embarrassed even after hearing her squeak in surprise.

His bad timing doesn't discourage her from finishing. He floats in a river of bliss and awe while she rocks into him.

When she lays down beside him worn and satisfied he puts aside all the panic building in his brain to pull her closer.

"What are we going to do now?"

She looks down a bit of guilt in her eyes where they land on his chest.

"I'm not sure." Her eyes flash to his suddenly intense in their vulnerability. "can I sleep here… next to you?"

He laughs "Anything to see you again when I wake." He doesn't say for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, a bumbling and awkward portrayal of a first time. Hope the balance of awkward and kinda hot is satisfying


	22. A climax to rival hamlet

It was peaceful in her dreams. She could smell soul beneath her fingertips as he lounged in the grass beside her. The moon was bright and full overhead and a gentle breeze carried the scent of wildflowers to her. She hadn't had the time to lay back and relax like this in quite a while. But with her mate beneath her, she knew she had no reason to fear. There was no safer place she could be.

A hand-wound through Maka’s hair grabbing at the roots and snapping her head back. She yelped in pain but the hand didn’t stop pulling until she was yanked to the edge of the bed and left to dangle from the clenched fist, knees just barely settled on the edge of the mattress. Her vision was still blurry with sleep but she could make out the four pale figures spread across the room. They were victors guards, she could tell by their scent, and they were not being gentle with her.

She blinked at the tears desperately trying to clear her vision. Something about having it obstructed made her more nervous than the fist pulling at her scalp. She could see Soul kneeling in his sheets. His face was twisted in a menacing snarl. Maka had never seen him look so purposefully intimidating. He’d been such a painfully shy closed off person for most of their lives. And after she’d broken his shell of empty eyes and sarcasm he’d been so soft and clingy. There was violence in his gaze now and it was directed somewhere over her head. He growled viciously words caught and mangled in the noise. A command for her release.

Maka tried to right herself, lessen some of the pressure on her head. The man holding her yanked again pulling her a step back from the bed. Her legs slipped down, toes just barely brushing the floorboards beneath her. Soul growled again the sound grating against all of her instincts. Anxiety started to flood her veins. The way her scalp bent away from her skull and the sharp smell of anger sent her into a full panic. She hissed at the feeling of a dagger nicking her back. The smell of her blood and fear coming to mix with the tension in the room. 

The man that held her finally spoke, his voice so close to her ear, it sent a chill through her. “Don’t move. Either of you.” She could see Soul’s nostrils flare. The dart of his eyes and flex of his fingers betrayed his intention to attack. “Don’t” Maka shouted quickly. “We’re in my castle, they can’t harm me here.” The man behind her snickered a sharp ugly sound.

“I think you overestimate your king little bitch.” he sneered, mouth uncomfortable close to her ear. His breath caressing her skin in a way that made it crawl and itch.

Two of the guards approached the bed one grabbed Soul by a fistful of his hair the other quickly secured both of his hands behind his back. He growled but came along when the man began dragging Maka from the room. They were marched in a single file line. Maka’s head turned down where the fist pressed it and Soul flanked by guards that were supposed to be under his command. 

He was acutely aware of how naked he was. The airbrushing against his flesh in a way he wasn't used to. Maka too was bare though the novelty of it went unnoticed by her.

There was a great mass of voices all calling over each other as they approach the staircase. Just below it the entry hall was almost bare of castle staff and guard. Soul could pick his father's voice out of the crowd. And Spirit's. He sounded panicked constantly addressing staff and asking about Maka's whereabouts. 

Soul should be terrified. He was essentially being marched to his death. For whatever reason, his father wanted Spirit's cooperation and if that meant letting the overprotective father slaughter him then he'd allow it. Especially after Soul defied his direct order to leave Maka alone. He should be panicking or frightened but there is a feeling of fulfillment in him instead. And not any feeling so primitive as conquest, rather a feeling of being the conquest. A feeling of defiance and pride. Maka had chosen him, even if they were not technically mated, as there had been no penetration, she still had chosen him. Had finally looked at him like he was something worthwhile. She wanted him. 

Soul nearly fought back his smirk but at the last moment decided, why not? He'll be dead in a few minutes might as well enjoy himself. If he's being paraded around like a man to the gallows he may as well let them see his crime. Her scent and her marks scattered across his skin. For the first time possibly ever Soul held his head high with pride as they lead him down the steps. Eyes refusing to draw down to the floor. 

Victor was suddenly in Spirit's face snarling like a mad dog.

“Maybe if you had allowed me to leave when I pleased you wouldn't have to devote guards to me and your daughter would have been properly protected. But seeing as you can't even secure your own castle I'm not surprised that Free has made off with her.”

Spirit raised to the balls if his feet stealing height from Victor and making it clear he was ready to shift at any moment. His single guard too inched forward hackles raised. The whole room was moments from dissolving into a brawl and that was before they spotted.

There were no other vampires in the room. It was concerning how much Victor began to slip. Take even an inch of his control and the rest of him began to break to the surface. His guards were evidently as nervous about the situation as Victor wasn't and hurried their captives down the stairs to reach their king faster. 

There was an audible gasp as they were first spotted. One by one the attention of the room was caught by Maka and her naked lover. Blackstar's vicious growl is what finally pulled Spirit's attention away from the seething beast in front of him. 

His expression though was unreadable. His breathing stopped abruptly. Shock in the beat of his heart. 

Victor’s lips curled in disgust. His anger easily swayed from spirit to his son. His guards marched the guilty teens to the floor before him knocking in their knees and forcing them to kneel. Both heads still held back by their hair. Necks exposed to their superiors. 

Maka could hear her brother off to the side growling and spitting insults. Threats to Soul's life. Gruesome acts of vengeance. His mate was stony and quiet at his side. Patty too was livid and loud. 

Maka tried to glance over to them but head her was yanked farther back in punishment. Over the rim of her eyes, she could see Victor's expression more wild than he's ever looked and his eyes locked with her exposed neck. 

How he thought he could walk out of this room after her murder she had no idea but the wild in him seemed beyond reason and she wasn't so naive to think that one night of pleasure was worth the sacrifice of her future. Even now on her knees, she couldn't bring herself to regret her one act of freedom but she could feel a burning shame in her gut for what those actions might mean for her people now. She could not meet her father's eyes. 

“Well Spirit, it seems we were both a bit lax in the guarding of our children. Though I can’t say I’m surprised by the outcome. your whore daughter has been seducing my boy for years now. Apparently, I overestimated my son’s self-control. Not that he’s ever had much”

Victor sniffs at his own comment like the smell of sex might be irritating his nose. 

Spirit doesn’t respond to the rib. Doesn’t step forward to demand Maka to be released. He just stands and stares down at his daughter more silent than the dead.

The sounds of fighting get louder outside. Shouts and clashes not far off. The staff filters out of the room. Leaving Spirit's guard and the most curious spectators only. 

Maka’s littermates inch closer and the guards tighten their ranks forming tense lines on either side of the spectacle. 

Spirit finally done with his show of silence steps forward gesturing tor Maka to be let go. At the nod from Victor, the guards comply and steps back from her still at attention.

She braces her hands on her knees pushing herself up to face her father. One hand nervously rubbing at the punctures on her neck. Her green eyes flit to his and quickly away again. 

“Papa” Maka trails off unsure what she should say to him. Unsure how to handle the evidence of a morning after in front of her father. 

She doesn’t have time to collect her thoughts because a hand strikes her across the cheek with enough force to knock her back a step. 

Pain flares across her face, eyes immediately filling with tears. She is completely shocked. Her eyes search the floor confused as to how they were delivered to this position. 

At once Soul is at her side. He snarls at her father. Arms, red and sore from where they wrenched from his guard's grip, are thrown protectively in front of her. 

Blackstar stalks forward coming closer than the other wolves to Victor in order to position himself between Soul and Spirit. Stein does not relinquish his position beside spirit to the young guard but he makes no move to take over. 

Blackstar’s eyes are locked with Maka’s shocked green over Soul’s shoulder. There are tears streaming gently down her cheeks and he isn’t sure how to feel about this. Anger and confusion swirling sickeningly in his stomach but ultimately his love for her making it impossible to turn his nose up at his sister. 

Victor’s guards urge him to step back away from the family squabble. But he can’t move away from his son. There is hate in his eyes as he looks at Maka and disdain as he looks at Soul. He grips Soul by the arm ready to yank him away from his stance as guard but Maka instead deflects his hand. 

The tension rises thicker and thicker as each person makes a move towards each other and away amping up the stalemate. growls and hisses clouding Maka’s ears making it hard to tell what direction the danger is coming from. For all she knows her only ally left in this room is Soul. 

And if Victor gets his hands on her; God bless her soul. 

Victor moves forward suddenly shoving Soul to the side his hand catching Maka by the throat. Blackstar and stein both move to come to her aide but as they step forward the sounds of battle outside come to a climax. Bits of wood flying in all directions as Free comes barreling into the room. His pace doesn’t lag even after the impact with the door. His eyes are locked to where Maka dangles from Victor's grasp. She takes a thin breath trying not to focus on the taste of her blood in the air. 

She had assumed when she went it would be a dignified death. Not by the hand of her lover’s father. Not with the fresh sting of betrayal on her cheek. And certainly not without even a moment to fight back.

But she does not feel hands wrap around her. Instead the air whips cooly past her as she's dropped to the ground. Victor goes flying across the room spitting curses. As his guards make to go after him Wesly snatches the closest by the collar. Fangs glinting in the streaming moonlight as he separates the head from the body. 

His gaze meets soul's blood dripping from his mouth into his expensive starches collar. The brothers speak without words, coming to an agreement in the few seconds it takes to catch each other's attention. Soul moves for another guard and Wes takes out the last.  
Leaving Victor to fight the hulking mass that is Free by himself. 

Stein has pushed Spirit back by this point. Herding him away from the enemy. Blackstar and Liz are at Maka's flanks. Tsubaki peels her off the floor, steadying her when her feet don't hold. 

The fight across the room is short. Victor has taken a chunk out of Free's shoulder but the wolf has removed one of Victor's arms in his initial tackle. Victor lunges with all his strength tearing his hand through Free's abdomen. Ripping chunks of flesh away wherever his mouth can reach. He fights like a crazed monster. Darting and flinging himself around desperately. But Free is huge and whenever he gets a hand around Victor he crushes him in his grasp. Snapping ribs and hips. Fingers crunching all together. 

By the end of it Free lays bleeding and broken under Victor's feet. The battle brutal and gory beyond description. And though he stands the vampire king has been disfigured beyond recognition. He is more beast than man, rabid.

Wes puts him down, with no hesitation he grips his father by the throat and squeezes until his fingers meet through the flesh. 

Maka has never been privy to such quick and brutal deaths. The whole affair lasted not ten minutes and five bodies lay before her. One of her most present enemies. She can hardly believe Victor is dead and by the hand of his son. To be quite honest she didn't think Wes had the balls. 

Only a man like Victor could have cultivated so much hate in his sons. Enough for them both to kill him at the first opportunity. It's dizzying to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I'm saying is Shakespeare would either be threatened or proud


End file.
